


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by lovelyanxieties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's not Tooru though don't worry, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Nonbinary Matsukawa Issei, Not real consent because Hajime is drunk, Rich Oikawa Tooru, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Terushima Slander, Top Oikawa Tooru, University Student Iwaizumi Hajime, and ten percent of angst, eventual angst, this story is like seventy percent smut, twenty percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: Wow, what an original title.Hajime is a broke, depressed college student. Issei is concerned for his friends and decides to take him out for some drinks. That's how Hajime finds Oikawa Tooru, a rich man with flirtatious confidence.A one-night stand turns into a sugar-baby-daddy relationship, which turns into a blooming romance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 89
Kudos: 489





	1. foreplay? build up? we don't know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar daddy au? Bottom Iwaizumi? Corruption kink Oikawa? Smut, fluff, and eventual angst? I got you
> 
> Also, in case you didn't read the tag, the Terushima Slander in this fan-fic is STRONG
> 
> I EDITED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE A USER OF THE NAME "Corvl" POINTED OUT MY MISTAKES, SO THANK YOU, CORVL

“Do you wanna go out for drinks?” Issei suggested, arm slung around Hajime, who had his face buried in his lap. He was surrounded by open textbooks, papers ranging from notes and unfinished homework scattered around. His laptop sat in front of him, the screen covered in scratches and cracks.

Hajime slowly looked up at Issei with an incredulous look. “I can’t even afford a bag of apples, what the fuck makes you think I can get a single bottle of beer?” Hajime cringed at the memory from yesterday. He just wanted apples, just some good Honeycrisp apples, but his wallet was just short of five dollars for the fruit.

“Obviously I’d pay,” Issei chuckled before looking at the mess with pity, “you need to get out of the house, man.”

“I can’t - “

“You can, you just don’t want to,” Hajime’s best friend argued. They shoved their finger into his chest with the lightest glare. “I’ll pay. All you have to do is wear clothes that aren’t a hoodie and sweatpants.” Issei sniffed. “That you haven’t washed in, I wanna say, a week?”

“Two weeks, actually.”

“That’s even worse!” They screamed. They stood up from the couch and pulled Hajime to his feet. They pushed Hajime towards his bedroom, and once the raven was sitting on his bed, turned to his closet. “Do you own anything that isn’t shitty t-shirts and hoodies?”

“I dunno.”

“You are  _ so _ depressing.”

Hajime folded in on himself. “Leave me alone.”

Issei’s shoulder slumped and they sighed heavily. “Hajime, I’m  _ worried _ . You’re stressing about everything; your homework, your job, your love life. Terushima was a jackass, you gotta get over him.”

Terushima, Hajime’s ex-boyfriend, broke up with him when things got “too serious.” It was crushing, especially considering Terushima was Hajime’s first of everything - first significant other, first kiss, first date. The only thing Terushima didn’t get to take was his virginity.

“Easy for you to say. You and Hiro have been together for  _ years _ .”

Takahiro was Hajime’s other best friend and Issei’s boyfriend since high school. They were disgustingly perfect for each other, and Hajime lost track of how many times he third-wheeled the two. It always ended in him leaving early with a half-hearted, “See you guys tomorrow.”

“That’s not fair - we’re soulmates. You and Terushima were a fling that needed to end because he was an absolute douche that harassed women for their numbers.” Issei tensed at their harsh words. “I mean - “ they sighed, “will you please indulge me? Just a few hours.”

Hajime sighed. As much as he didn’t want to agree with Issei, Hajime knew he needed a break. He’d been drowning himself in homework, work, and self-pity. He was broke, depressed, and needed a shower.

“Take a shower, I’ll deal with your clothes.”

Issei always knew what Hajime needed.

.   
.   
.

“I look ridiculous.”

“You look fine,” Issei assured Hajime for the fifth time that night.

Hajime buried his fists into his pocket, nervously dodging the shoulder of a stranger walking down the street. Standing next to Issei -who was dressed in a black, long-sleeved crop top and skinny jeans - Hajime felt underdressed.

He was dressed in a parchment-shade shirt, a baby blue jean jacket, and black pants with matching shoes that Hajime only wore once to his job interview for his current job at Starbucks.

Issei led Hajime to a hole-in-the-wall bar with soft lights, a bar with red cushion stools, and various brown booths. There was a pool table in the corner currently occupied by a group of men dressed in nice black suits.

Faintly, music played from a jukebox.

It wasn’t what Hajime was expecting, but he was pleasantly surprised. He expected a shitty bar with sticky floors, LED lights, and trashy music. Once again, Issei knew exactly what Hajime needed.

“I’ll order some beer, you take a seat somewhere.”

Hajime nodded before Issei left, leaving him to awkwardly search for a table. He decided on one a little ways away from the pool table, sliding into the seat across from it. He watched as the men in suits laughed with one another, slapping each other in the back.

One man, in particular, caught Hajime’s attention. He was wearing the most expensive suit by-far, with a black shade much darker than the others and a maroon inside. He was wearing a golden watch - a Rolex, Hajime assumed - with matching cuffs.

His brown hair was slightly short with a little bit of a curl. He had an undercut that was a clashing black. Hajime thought the guy seemed too old for an undercut, but he’d never been a good judge of age.

The man walked around the table so his back was to Hajime, giving him a good view of his long legs, thick thighs, and a strong back. Hajime wasn’t too bad himself, with impressive biceps and stamina, but this guy was lean.

Tall, too, Hajime noted. At least 6’0.

One of the man’s friends, a silver-haired guy with his sleeves rolled up, leaned over to him, whispered something, and Hajime turned red when the man turned around to look at him. They made brief eye contact before Hajime dropped his head.

Thankfully, Issei returned soon after.

“Why’re you so red?”

“Uh, no reason.” 

Instantly, Issei looked over to the pool table. “Why is that guy staring at you like you’re his next meal?”

Hajime risked a glance upwards. The man was staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a cat-like smirk. Flushing again, Hajime held his beer with both hands and played with the sticker.

Issei unhelpfully added, “He’s hot. Looks rich, too.”

“Will you sit down?” Hajime snapped, pulling his friend to sit next to him. Once they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, Hajime hissed, “and he’s probably looking at you and your stupid clothes.”

Issei narrowed their eyes. “No, he’s definitely looking at you.”

“Can we just - drop it?”

“No, this is good, this is what you need.”

Hajime dropped his head onto the table and groaned quietly. “I hate you.”

“Hate me in a few seconds.”

“What are you talking - oh, god, Issei, no.”

Hajime could only watch in horror as Issei approached the group of men. They greeted the brunet specifically. They shook hands, exchanged some words, then Issei pointed at Hajime with a smirk.

The man smiled lightly before handing his pool stick to one of his friends. Hajime choked when the man walked towards the table. He had exactly five seconds to recover before the man slid into the booth across from him.

“Your friend’s bold,” he said in a smooth voice; it was confident and radiated power. Hajime shifted slightly. “He’s confi - “

“They,” Hajime interrupted, “Issei is - they use - yeah, they.”

The man was unphased. “They’re confident.”

“Yeah, they are.” After a small beat of silence, Hajime asked, “What did they say?”

“They said you’re too scared to talk to me yourself and suggested I come over here and do all the work.”

“Sounds like Issei.”

The man leaned forward, propping his face on his palm. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“What do you do, Iwaizumi?”

An embarrassed flush covered Hajime’s face. “I’m, uh - I’m a sport’s science major.”

Oikawa looked briefly put-off by Hajime’s words. It was almost like he didn’t expect Hajime to be a college student. To be so young. Once he recovered, Oikawa asked, “Do you have a job?”

“I’m a barista.”

“I love coffee.”

Hajime chuckled softly. “Me, too, keeps me awake.”

Oikawa nodded. He looked over his shoulder at his friends. The one with silver hair, who had whispered to Oikawa before, cocked an eyebrow and smirked teasingly. Hajime watched Oikawa’s ears turn red.

He whipped his head around. Oikawa stood, pressing his hand on the table so he could lean over it. His breath was hot against Hajime’s ear as he asked, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

“Get . . . out of here?” The implications did not fly over Hajime’s head. He’d heard the question plenty of times for men and women and everything in between plenty of times, but he always rejected their request. “Like - like - “

Oikawa licked Hajime’s ear and smirked at the shudder. “Yeah, like that.”

Over Oikawa’s shoulder, Hajime shot a look to Issei that screamed,  _ “What the fuck do I do?” _

Issei, ever-the-wise, mouthed, “Fuck him!”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, let’s get out of here.”

Oikawa smiled. He pulled Hajime to his feet by the lapels of his jacket, kissing the corner of his mouth boldly before swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. Hajime inhaled sharply, knees already buckling from the slight affection.

Within seconds, Oikawa was leading him out of the bar towards a black car with tinted windows.

As Hajime climbed into the car, his phone buzzed.

**Issei:** _ Get that dick, Hajime! _

He promptly powered off his phone.

The door closed, Oikawa starting up the car. The second he pulled onto the road, his hand fell from the steering wheel onto Hajime’s inner thigh, and started stroking.

_ ‘What do I do with my hands? Do I keep them on the seat? Do I touch his thigh? His hand? Am I supposed to say something? Make some kind of noise? What do I do? What do I do? What? What? Wha - ‘ _

“You’re tense,” Oikawa said softly, “do you do this often?”

Hajime’s throat was dry. “Uh, no.”

Hand traveling up further, Oikawa smirked. “That’s okay - I’m gonna make you feel  _ real _ good, Iwaizumi.”

_ ‘Jesus fuck.’ _

.   
.   
.

Oikawa lived in a gated community with houses as big as Hajime’s student debt. If that wasn’t nerve-racking enough, Oikawa drove his car all the way down the road to the biggest house, a white house with three stories all shaped like boxes. A collection of expensive cars were parked in the driveway.

“Uh, this is - this is - wow.”

Oikawa diminished Hajime’s nervousness with a tender squeeze of his thigh and a smile. Oikawa parked the car at the end of the driveway, walking around to open the door for Hajime before he could even think to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Chivalry.

Hajime fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket as Oikawa led him to the front door. He punched in a passcode and the door automatically swung open. Oikawa had a modest taste for decorations, white furniture with golden chandeliers and accents.

Hajime bit back his, “Fuck,” and instead let his mouth fall open. Oikawa moved around behind him, occasionally touching the shorter male’s body. Finally, when Oikawa finished doing whatever he was doing, Oikawa wrapped his arm around Hajime, pulling him to his chest.

Lips against his ear, Oikawa whispered, “Finished staring, baby?”

“Mhm.”

Oikawa licked Hajime’s ear once again. “Follow me.”

Like a puppy, Hajime followed Oikawa up the large white stairs and down the hallway. Oikawa turned around suddenly, grabbing Hajime’s jacket and pulling it down. He discarded it in the hallway. 

Oikawa grabbed the front of Hajime’s shirt, finally pulling him in for a kiss that was purely tongue and bites. Hajime moaned, hands finding purchase on Oikawa’s hips as they stumbled into the bedroom.

It was a large room with marble floors. Oikawa slipped his jacket off and Hajime helped him unbutton his undershirt. Once Oikawa was stripped from the top, Hajime followed suit.

Oikawa turned the two around and pushed Hajime onto the bed. He bounced on the soft mattress, face flushed red as he stared up at Oikawa. His abs were defined, arms fuller than they appeared in his suit, and his chest was broad.

Once Hajime realized Oikawa was staring at him, he leaned back onto his hands, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Oikawa took two strides forward. He started at Hajime’s chin and slowly moved his hand down to his abs.

“Top or bottom?”

Hajime, still dazed from Oikawa’s touches and the reality that,  _ holy shit, this was happening _ , said, “Huh?”

Oikawa smirked. He tilted Hajime’s head upwards. Hajime’s eyes fluttered at the softness of it all. Oikawa’s thumb rubbed his bottom lip, pulling it down before cupping Hajime’s face.

“Do you want to fuck me, or should I fuck you?”

Hajime’s mind chimed in,  _ ‘Hey, maybe you should tell him you’re a virgin and have no fucking clue what is happening.’ _

Not gonna happen.

Even if his mind was cloudy with arousal and need, Hajime had enough common sense to whisper, “Bottom.”

Oikawa looked pleased with Hajime’s response. The next thing Hajime knew, he was lying on the bed, straddled by Oikawa with his long fingers in his mouth. Oikawa rubbed his tongue with a smirk. “Go on, Iwaizumi, suck.”

Body shaking with embarrassment and need, Hajime did as told and sucked on Oikawa’s fingers. He held the taller man’s wrist to pull his fingers deeper. Oikawa chuckled, mumbling, “Someone’s needy,” as his other hand moved down to grope Hajime’s body.

“You’re so strong, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa whispered, “you’ll have to show me that these muscles aren’t for show . . . but not tonight.” Hajime continued to suck Oikawa’s fingers, watching the other hand move down to his pants, which were tented from his erection.

“H - hah,” Hajime moaned around Oikawa’s fingers, hips bucking up weakly into Oikawa’s hand.

“You’re so eager,” Oikawa teased. He gave Hajime’s boner a quick squeeze and pulled his fingers out. Three strings of saliva stuck between Hajime’s lips and Oikawa’s fingertips. When it broke, the salvia landed on Hajime’s chin. “You look nice like this. As much as I’d like to have you fucking me, I think it’d be better to see you moaning my name.”

_ ‘Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t fucking cum,’  _ Hajime’s mind chided.

Oikawa stood up, walking towards one of his two bedside tables. “Move up the pillows, and take your bottoms off.”

Hajime obeyed like a trained dog. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers then crawled backward until his head rested comfortably on the pillows.

Oikawa tossed a purple bottle of lube and a condom packet next to Hajime. He removed his pants, snapping his belt open so loud Hajime flinched. Oikawa smirked, folding the belt and snapping it once again.

“Do you mind if I tie you up?”

“N - no,” Hajime said, voice hoarse with need.

A cat-like smile crossed Oikawa’s face, the one that caught Hajime’s attention back at the bar, and he quickly pinned Hajime’s hands to the headboard, effortlessly tying them together.

“Have you ever used safe-words?”

Swallowing thickly, Hajime shook his head. Oikawa nuzzled Hajime’s neck, one of the occasional affectionate gestures that he slipped into their fairly rough session. “That’s fine. Let’s stick with a simple color system; I’ll check in every once in a while, and you’ll tell me green if I should keep going, yellow if you want me to let you catch your breath, and red if you want me to completely stop.” Oikawa cupped Hajime’s face. “Understand?”

“Mhm, yes, yes,” Hajime nodded vigorously. “Oikawa,  _ please _ .”

“Please what, Iwaizumi?”

“ _ Touch me. _ ”

As if a switch went off inside him, Oikawa kissed Hajime roughly, chewing at his lips and licking them until they were red, plump, and shiny with salvia. Hajime could only watch as Oikawa moved down his body, licking and biting and sucking his skin to cover them in red and purple marks. 

His tongue spun around Hajime’s nipple. Hajime threw his head, hitting it lightly on the headboard, and moaned loudly. Oikawa hummed in response. He nibbled the bud, pinching and tugging the other.

Once Hajime was moaning, bucking his hips up to rut against Oikawa, and slightly drooling over himself, only then did Oikawa move down to give Hajime’s aching cock attention.

“Already so wet for me; I’m flattered.” After playing with the head for a while, Oikawa whispered, “What color, baby?”

“Green! Green! Holy fuck, Oikawa!”

Oikawa chuckled quietly. He grabbed the bottle of lube, covering his fingers generously. “Tell me, Iwaizumi, do you play with yourself?”

Shame and embarrassment were something of the past; he needed to feel more. “Yes,” Hajime gasped. 

“How often? Twice a week? Three? Four? Every day?”

“Every - every day,” Hajime whimpered, hips uselessly bucking up into nothing. “Please, Oikawa, please touch me - aaaaaahh!” Two wet and cold fingers slid into Hajime’s entrance, the third rubbing his rim softly. “Ffffuck.”

Oikawa hummed, scissoring his fingers while fucking up into Hajime painfully slow. Hajime, impatient, moved his hips down into Oikawa’s fingers. After five minutes of playful thrusts and barely touches to his prostate, Hajime started practically  _ fucking _ himself on Oikawa’s fingers.

Just when Hajime started coming close to some kind of release, Oikawa pulled his fingers out. Hajime groaned in frustration, and already missed the feeling of something inside him.

“Color?”

“Green! Fucking - fuck me!”

The leather of the belt started burning Hajime’s wrists slightly, but he couldn’t have cared less. He’d deal with the consequences later.

There was a small pause as Oikawa ripped the condom package open, rolling it down his cock - which Hajime finally realized was long with a curve that would certainly hit all the right spots. Oikawa gripped Hajime’s legs, raising and spreading them until they rested on his shoulders.

“Wait,” Hajime whispered, a sense of shame growing in his stomach, “I - I have to tell you something.”

“Hm?” Oikawa looked up, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Hajime squirmed nervously and he refused to look Oikawa in the eyes.

“I’m a virgin.”

There was a pregnant pause. Then Oikawa adjusted Hajime’s legs so they were over his shoulders to the knee. Hajime shuddered at the sudden change of position that caused the head of Oikawa’s cock to teasingly rub against his entrance.

Hajime finally looked at Oikawa. He was smirking darkly, eyes brimming with lust. The taller man licked his lips. “So I’m the first man to ever touch you like this?”

“To some degree, yes.”

“What do you mean, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa rolled his hips at a painfully slow pace. His cockhead dipped ever-so-slightly into Hajime, pulling a guttural moan from the shorter male.

“I - I’ve never gone further than handjobs.”

As if it was ever possible, Oikawa’s face turned darker, his grin wide enough to show off his pearly white teeth. “Were you embarrassed to tell me? Thought I’d laugh at you for being so innocent?” Finally, Oikawa thrust into Hajime. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Hajime moaned loudly, back arching off the bed as Oikawa started fucking him with long and slow thrusts. “I love the ones like you most - the ones who’ve never been fucked, the ones who have no idea what they’re doing, the ones who’ll let me do whatever I want because they don’t know any better. Are you gonna cum soon? So early into me fucking you?”

“Ye - yes. I’m so close.”

Oikawa shuddered a breath, head thrown back as his jaw fell slack and he moaned loudly. That one, loud and lewd sound was enough to throw Hajime over. He came, hard, over his stomach and chest. 

Finally, Oikawa’s thrusts turned harsh, fast, and  _ deep _ .

“Shit, you’re so fucking hot, Iwaizumi. Will you cum again for me? Cum all over yourself again? God, that’d be so hot.” Hajime moaned loudly, hands burning against Oikawa’s belt, and he met all of Oikawa’s thrusts with light grinds. He was sensitive, but he couldn’t stop. “Your moans sound so nice.”

It didn’t take long for Hajime to cum again. Thankfully, Oikawa followed soon after, burying himself deep inside Hajime, falling over him while supporting himself on his hands.

They were so close, heaving breaths mixing together and lips brushing. Oikawa grabbed Hajime by the neck, kissing him one last time, much softer than the others, but just as passionate.

Oikawa stroked Hajime’s face. “Go take a shower, Iwaizumi.”

.   
.   
.

When Hajime turned his phone on, he had a slew of texts from Issei and Takahiro.

**Issei:** _ Our boy’s getting LAAAAAID _

**Hiro:** _ Deadass? Like, actually? Don’t fuck with me, baby _

**Issei:** _ Yeah, he met this guy at the bar - who, might I add, is a FUCKING SNACK - and within two minutes of meeting each other, were out of the bar _

**Hiro:** _ Oh my _ _   
_ **Issei:** _ Hajime, I salute you _   
**Hiro:** _ Welcome to the club of Non-Virgins _

**Issei:** _ He’s probably getting dicked down as we speak _ _   
_ **Issei:** _ My favorite hoodies says he came within the first touch _

**Hiro:** _ FUCKING BET! He probably came the second the guy put it in him _

**Issei:** _ Hajime, I love you, but if you didn’t cum embarrassingly fast, I’ll hate you forever because Takahiro will NEVER give me my hoodie back. _

**Hiro:** _ I WANT THAT HOODIE! I WANT IT SO BAD _

**Issei:** _ Hajime, Hajime, my man, my dude, my platonic soulmate, don’t disappoint me _

**Hajime:** _ You both suck _

**Issei:** _ HERE HE IS! MAN OF THE NIGHT! How’d it go? _

**Hajime:** _My knees gave out while I was showering and I spent a good 5 minutes trying to stand_ _  
_ **Hajime:** _And my wrists hurt - why didn’t anyone tell me leather hurts?_

 **Hiro:** _LEATHER?_

 **Issei:** _We can talk about /that/ later_ _  
_ **Issei:** _How fast did you cum?_

 **Hajime:** _You’re disgusting_ _  
_ **Hajime:** _And I’ll tell you this much, Hiro wins_

 **Issei:** _NO_

 **Hiro:** _YES_

“You seem pretty invested in your phone.”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist, greeting him the second he walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of leggings and a shirt Oikawa set out for him.

“My friends are being pests.”

“How so?”

“They made a bet on how fast I would cum.”

Before Hajime could react, Oikawa snatched his phone from him and quickly read over the texts. He smirked. “You know, I would’ve been just as turned on if you came early.”

“Re - really?”

Oikawa handed Hajime his phone. He leaned down, licking Hajime’s ear once again. His breath was hot, voice low and gravelly. “I have a thing for inexperienced men.”

With that, Oikawa straightened, smiling like a dope. “Bedtime!”

“Wha - huh? O - okay.”

That night, Hajime fell asleep, back turned to Oikawa as his arm was lazily wrapped around his waist, fingers ghosting over his abdomen. It was a little hard to sleep, but when he focused on the quiet ticking of Oikawa’s clock, Hajime managed to lull himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I put "I'll Haunt Whoever I Want" on hold for a smutty sugar daddy fanfiction. In my defense, I wrote that fanfiction when I was in a super dark place, and I was projecting myself onto Oikawa. Therefore, I don't feel comfortable continuing the fanfiction until I'm in a better mental place.
> 
> I promise you this story won't just be smut, though the majority of it will be. I'll put plenty of fluff into it because I love that subtle romance that leaves the character thinking, "Fuck, I'm falling in love."


	2. i became a sugar baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn, hajime, losing your virginity AND becoming a sugar baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also edited thanks to Corvi

When Hajime woke up, the bed was empty.

Hajime rubbed his face. His hips and legs were sore. He pulled himself out of bed and spotted his clothes nicely folded on a chair. Hajime grabbed his phone - Issei and Takahiro left some texts, there were some social media notifications, and reminders about homework and upcoming exams.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Hajime walked out of the bedroom, following the faint sound of clanking and humming.

Oikawa was walking around the kitchen, dressed in grey slacks and a white button-up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tie hung loosely on his neck, hair done, and a silver watch on his wrist. He looked too dressed up for someone making omelets.

And way too attractive.

“Uh, good morning,” Hajime mumbled awkwardly. He hesitantly sat down on one of the steel stools by the kitchen island. He pulled at his fingers and searched for something to talk about. “Smells good.”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa - Iwa what?”

Oikawa smiled, turning off the stove and turning to Hajime with two plates. He slid one in front of Hajime before leaning against the counter with his long legs outstretched.

“Just a nickname; Iwaizumi is too much of a mouthful.”

Hajime played with his food. “It really . . . it really isn’t.”

Oikawa hummed and a semi-awkward silence fell over the kitchen. While Hajime struggled to find proper words, Oikawa seemed content with silence. When Hajime finally started eating, he didn’t feel too awkward.

“These are good.” Hajime swallowed. “Really good.”

“Family recipe,” Oikawa said, staring at Hajime with a small smile. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you have school today? I can call you a car so you aren’t late.”

Hajime shook his head. “I get Sundays off,” taking another quick bite of his food, Hajime continued, “I don’t have a lot of classes, they’re just long and I have piles of homework to get done.”

Afraid he was boring Oikawa, Hajime glanced up and was surprised to see Oikawa staring at him, listening intently. When Oikawa realized the conversation was over, he finished his food and put his plate in the sink.

He checked his watch and furrowed his brow. “I have to leave soon - I can drop you off at your place if you’d like.”

“Thank you, I’d like that.” Hajime played with the shirt. “Should - Should I change?”

Oikawa looked Hajime up and down. He smirked. “No, you look fine.” Oikawa checked his watch one more time. Hajime watched the taller man pull it off, placing it behind him. Then he pulled his tie completely off, unbuttoned his shirt just a bit, and walked towards Hajime in two short strides. “More than fine.”

“What - what about work?”

Hajime was pinned between Oikawa’s body and the island. The brunet cupped his face, tilting it to the side so he could nibble on his earlobe. His other hand moved underneath Hajime’s shirt to tweak at his nipple.

“What does being late to work mean when you’re the CEO?”

_ ‘Pardon? Pardon? PARDON?’ _

“What?” Hajime asked through near moans and pants.

Oikawa pulled Hajime’s shirt from over him. He sucked and marked skin that was already covered in dark marks. “I thought my house would tell you enough about me,” he joked, falling onto his knees and looking up at Hajime. “It gets boring, being a CEO, so much paperwork. Sometimes I get - “ he broke off to lick a strip from Hajime’s abdomen to his clothed crotch, “pent up.”

“So you want me to be your fuck-buddy,” Hajime deadpanned as best as he could.

“Or we could do something different?”

“Different?”

It was hard to focus on what Oikawa was saying. He’d pulled the leggings down to his knees and was now sucking his cock over his boxers. Hajime’s hand moved down to hold Oikawa’s soft, perfect hair.

Oikawa pulled away and smirked. “I’m sure a college student doesn’t have much money, right?”

Hesitantly, Hajime nodded. After a few moments of staring at Oikawa, something clicked. “I’m not a prostitute, you know.”

Oikawa chuckled. He teased the waistband of Hajime’s boxers. “I’m well aware, Iwa-chan, try, and think about it. Reeeeally think about it.” The brunet finally pulled Hajime’s cock from his boxers. He kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth.

Hajime’s thoughts were cloudy. “Uh - um - like - like a sugar daddy?”

Oikawa pulled off with a ‘POP!’ Lips wet with saliva and precum, Oikawa winked. “Bingo. I’ll give you pretty much whatever you want, and in return, all I ask for is a place to get my pent-up feelings out.” His wrist lazily moved to stroke Hajime. “Sounds good?”

Even if his mind wasn’t in a completely sound place, Hajime would’ve made the same decision: “Sounds good.”

-

**Hajime:** _ So _

**Hajime:** _ I just became a sugar baby _

**Issei:** _. . . _

**Issei:** _ exCUSE ME? _

-

“I’ll call you during my lunch break to work out the finer details,” Tooru said, leaning over Iwaizumi’s lap to swing the door open for him. “Tell your friend I say hi, and thank you.”

Iwaizumi was blushing intensely, holding his clothes from last night close to his chest. Tooru smiled. He was so delightfully awkward that it was adorable.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, look at me.”

Iwaizumi did as told. He turned his head to look at Tooru, and he instantly pulled him in for a searing kiss. Tooru relished in the way Iwaizumi turned to jelly in his hands, lips parting without any resistance.

When the two parted, a small string of saliva connecting their lips, Tooru smiled. “Bye-bye, Iwa-chan!”

Dazed, Iwaizumi nodded. He mumbled, “Thank you for the ride,” then left the car. Before he closed the door, he awkwardly waved at Tooru. Laughing slightly, Tooru returned the wave.

When the door closed, Tooru quickly pulled out onto the street, smiling to himself.

.  
.  
.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi greeted. He handed Tooru a large coffee. “You have a meeting with Kuroo from Nekoma at 9:30 AM, then an employee from Dateko will come over at 4:00 PM for a presentation.”

Tooru sighed happily. “I completely forgot about Dateko - Kindaichi, what would I do without you?”

“Suffer, probably,” Kunimi chimed in as he popped up from underneath his desk. “Boss, Sugawara is looking for you, so I sent him up to your office, hope that’s okay.”

“Koushi is always welcome,” Tooru said with a chuckle. He nodded to his two employees before breaking off into a light job towards the elevator. The doors opened and Tooru leaped into the elevator.

The doors closed. “You seem energetic today, Sir,” Yahaba said and smiled awkwardly. Yahaba, bless his heart, was one of Tooru’s favorite employees, but he was awkward and always trying to keep a professional relationship between the two. “How’s your morning going?”

“Excellent, thank you for asking, Yahaba.” Tooru fished a mint from his pocket and offered it to Yahaba, well aware that his employee despised mints. With a pained smile, Yahaba accepted it. Tooru tried his best not to laugh. “How was yours?”

Tightening his jaw and looking ahead, Yahaba said, “I finished the Suoh project with Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani was a newer employee of Tooru’s company, but he quickly made an impression thanks to his fiery personality and inability to work with other people, but, his determination cut estimated completion times in half and he was never sloppy with his layouts.

Tooru made sure Yahaba was always at his side, keeping him out of trouble. The two weren’t friends, exactly, but they weren’t enemies - even if they denied it 

“I’m sure it turned out perfect then,” Tooru said, backing away from the doors when they opened for Yahaba’s floor. “The two of you make a wonderful pair. Once I review the project, the two of you can take the rest of the day off.”

“Are you sure, Sir?”

“Positive! Get a coffee, see a movie.”

Yahaba eyed Tooru carefully. “That sounds like a date, Sir.”

“Exactly.”

Before Yahaba could say something, the doors slid shut and Tooru laughed to himself. 

.  
.  
.

“Tooru!” Koushi cheered. He was sitting on Tooru’s desk, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a fluffy grey hoodie that was just a bit too big. His neck was covered in dark purple hickeys and bite marks.

Tooru sipped his coffee. “Did you come straight from Sawamura’s?”

“What gave me away?”

Tooru hummed. He waved Koushi off his desk and sat down in his chair with a sigh. His room was filled with light thanks to the window-wall behind him. Koushi slipped into one of the two seats in front of Tooru’s desk with a smile.

Koushi propped his chin on his palm and smirked. “So, how’d it go with the cutie from the bar?”

A smirk of his own formed on Tooru’s face as he unpacked his briefcase and booted up his computer. “Wonderful.”

“You fucked him?”

“Destroyed him.”

“Nice. Anything else?”

This was their usual banter. Koushi would listen to Tooru’s tales and make comments throughout its entirety. Koushi worked as an elementary school teacher and met Daichi Sawamura, a well-decorated veteran, and an employee at Karasuno Inc.

“It was his first time - “

“Oh, you love those ones.”

“Yes, I do, andnowhe’smysugarbaby.”

Koushi’s eyes widened. He was always good at figuring out Tooru’s rambling. Nothing got past Sugawara Koushi. Whether that be a blessing or a curse, that depended on who you asked.

Koushi placed both hands on the counter. “So, and stop me when you hear something wrong,” he stood up, spun on his heel, and started walking around the large office, “I take you out to the bar with some friends because you’ve spent the last month surrounding yourself in work, and because you’ve been complaining about how single you are, and instead of having fun or meeting someone and going through the bullshit of first dates, you are now a sugar daddy?!”

Pushing his cheek out with his tongue, Tooru rolled his eyes back in fake thought. “Uh, yeah, that sounds about right.”

“What the fuck?! Where was this offer when you and I were fucking around?”

Ah, sweet, sweet college days.

“I wasn’t rich when we were fucking around,” Tooru pointed out with a playful smirk. He turned his chair and pulled his computer close. He quickly started working, ignoring Koushi as he rambled about how out-of-the-blue it was for Tooru to be doing what he was doing. 

“All this because of your corruption kink?!”

Tooru glanced up over his computer. “He’s hot, Koushi. He’s also nice, adorable, broke, and - “

“Innocent.”

“The innocence is a bonus.”

Koushi crossed his arms. “How old is he?”

“22.”

“How old are you turning next year?”

“. . . 28.”

Koushi plopped down in his chair once again with a small huff. “Never saw you as someone into age-differences.”

Tooru dramatically clicked the spacebar. “How old is Sawamura again?”

At this, Koushi shut up. After a few minutes of Tooru basking in his win, Koushi sprung into something new to talk about. “So I heard Ushijima is still trying to become business partners with you.”

“Ushijima can take his business proposal and his entire company, and shove it up his ass,” Tooru hissed angrily.

“Strong words for someone you played volleyball with.”

Once again, Tooru dramatically clicked the spacebar. “Don’t remind me of my bag decisions, Koushi.”

Koushi hummed. He got comfortable in his seat - curled up in it like a cat with his feet hanging off of the seat slightly - and rested his head on his shoulder. “Are you going to tell me about your hook-up in disturbingly specific detail or . . . “

“Koushi,” Tooru sighed, slightly pushing down his computer, “of course I’m going to tell you about my hook-up in disturbingly specific detail.”

.  
.  
.

“A sugar baby? A fucking sugar baby?” Issei was walking around the entirety of Hajime’s apartment, waving their arms around. Takahiro sat in the shitty armchair with a pillow in his lap. He was watching his partner with lovesick eyes. “I take you out for some drinks to help you get over your break-up, and not only do you leave me for a hook-up - “

“You  _ told  _ me to leave!” Hajime interrupted. 

Issei grabbed Hajime’s folded shirt on the kitchen table and threw it at him. “Get outta here with your facts! You leave me for a hook-up, make me lose my favorite hoodie - “ Takahiro slightly dropped the pillow to reveal the oversized hoodie he was wearing, “and now you waltz in here telling me you’re a sugar baby?! You lost your virginity and became a sugar baby in the span of nine hours!”

Hajime bashfully played with his shirt. Well, the shirt was technically Oikawa’s, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

Issei and Takahiro arrived at Hajime’s apartment ten minutes after he got home. Takahiro greeted him with a high-five while Issei was brewing with slightly-justified-anger.

Issei jumped over the couch, crashing down next to Hajime so the two bounced slightly. They crossed their arms then glared weakly at Hajime. “Was the sex really that good? I get that it was your first time, but was it  _ really  _ that good?”

Hajime played with his fingers. He refused to look at Issei as he mumbled, “Uh, the blowjob was pretty good, too.”

Takahiro sprung from his seat to grab Issei, pulling them to the floor before they could kill Hajime. Hajime was sitting on top of the couch with a timid smile. As it was starting to calm down a bit, Hajime’s phone buzzed from the coffee table.

“Who’s that?” Issei asked.

Hajime looked between his friend and his phone.

“Who is that?”

Both ravens dove for the phone. Hajime, being quicker and stronger, managed to stumble into the kitchen with his phone in hand. Takahiro held Issei by the waist to weigh them down, laughing and cooing, “No, baby, let him get that cash.”

**Oikawa:** _ Hey, Iwa-chan, I’m dropping something off at your house! _

**Oikawa:** _ Make sure you wear it when I take you out for lunch _

**Hajime:** _ I thought you were just gonna call me _

**Oikawa:** _ I changed my mind _

**Oikawa:** _ And I want to spoil you as soon as I can _

Hajime blushed, pulling at his bottom lip in an attempt to cover his smile. He looked up at Issei and Takahiro. The two were staring at him with expectant looks.

“He’s . . . gonna take me out for lunch.”

In faux seriousness, Takahiro said, “Son, don’t let this change you.”

“Fuck off, Hiro.”


	3. hajime stumbles through life

At 10:30, there was a knock at Hajime’s front door.

Takahiro took the liberty of answering it while Issei draped themselves over Hajime, pressing their clothes to his chest. Hajime, used to this behavior, was trying to figure out what he should budget his grocery spending to.

“You’re a sugar baby,” Issei eventually said, “you don’t have to worry about budgets anymore.”

Hajime ignored Issei, though his ears turned red with the reminder.

“Hey, Hajime, this is yours,” Takahiro said calmly. He slid a black box onto Hajime’s lap. On top of the box was a white, folded card. “The guy at the door said Oikawa’s gonna pick you up in 30 minutes.”

Quickly, Hajime stood up. Issei whined when their feet were thrown onto the ground but followed Hajime in standing. The trio walked into Hajime’s bedroom, Takahiro and Issei watching over Hajime’s shoulders as he opened the box.

“Holy shit,” the couple said in unison.

Inside the box, neatly folded, was a black shirt, a black button-up with a red floral design, sleek black pants, and black dress shoes. There were some silver pieces of jewelry - a couple of necklaces, earrings, some rings.

While Takahiro and Issei ogled the clothes and screamed about the brand tag, Hajime opened up the note.

_ ‘Iwa-chan! Be sure to wear these clothes when I pick you up for lunch! Are your ears pierced? If so, be sure to wear some of the earrings! _

_ Tooru :P’ _

Hajime snorted just a bit. This guy was more of a dork than Hajime expected.

Setting the note onto his bedside table, Hajime took the box of clothes from Takahiro. The two sat down on his bed, watching Hajime put the clothes on. They fit him perfectly, besides the button-up.

“It’s too big,” Hajime mumbled, trying to figure out how to wear the shirt.

Issei smacked their lips. They stood up and gestured for Hajime to come closer. Hajime hesitantly approached his friend, worried he was going to get smacked. Instead, Issei unbuttoned the shirt to its last three buttons and tucked the shirt into his pants.

“Your lack of style is painful, Hajime.”

“He used to be pretty good at it, too,” Takahiro chimed in, “What happened, buddy?”

An awkward pause filled the room. The answer was obvious: Terushima.

Issei waved their hand. “Whatever happened, it happened. C’mon, Hajime, we’re going to try to salvage some of your skin.”

“Wait, what’s wrong with my skin?”

Takahiro dramatically caressed Hajime’s face. With a soft smile and fond eyes, he said, “It’s dryer than a desert.”

.   
.   
.

Tooru walked up the stairs of Iwaizumi’s apartment complex. He gave a soft smile to everyone he passed, even waved at a couple of girls who stumbled over their feet at the sight of him.

He arrived at the door with a plastic plaque that read, “Iwaizumi H.”

Tooru knocked on the door, backing up just a bit in case it swung out instead of in. There was some rustling from inside, a barely audible argument of who should answer the door. 

“My hands are literally covered in moisturizer!” A familiar voice snapped. “Answer the door, Hiro!”

Tooru awkwardly cracked his knuckles. The door soon opened to reveal a man with pink hair. He was wearing a hoodie that was clearly too big for him along with some jeans. He looked Tooru up and down.

Then he smirked and tilted his head. “Out of all the people in the bar, you picked  _ Hajime _ ?”

“I heard that!” Iwaizumi snapped.

Tooru laughed. He walked closer to the man and extended his hand. “I’m Tooru Oikawa.”

“Takahiro Hanamaki. I’m Issei’s boyfriend.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Hanamaki. May I come inside?”

Wordlessly, Hanamaki stepped aside. Oikawa nodded and walked inside the dimly lit apartment. For the most part, it was clean. There were some dirty dishes in the sink, and the coffee table in the living room was covered in papers and books, but everything else was spotless.

“So, Oikawa,” Hanamaki said, dropping down onto the couch, “what do you do to be rich?”

“Hiro!” Iwaizumi yelled from the bathroom.

Hanamaki ignored Iwaizumi and looked at Oikawa, waiting for an answer.

“Oh, uh, I’m the CEO of Seijoh Incorporated.”

There was some sputtering from the bathroom. “Hajime, you fucked a CEO?!”

“Is that Matsukawa?”

“Yeah. They have such a way with words, don’t they?”

Oikawa laughed. He sat down in the armchair and looked around the apartment. There weren’t a lot of decorations besides a couple of framed pictures. The one that caught Oikawa’s attention was one of Iwaizumi under the arm of a blond male. 

The blond was holding Iwaizumi’s face between his fingers, kissing his face as Iwaizumi laughed.

Oikawa stood up and walked towards the picture. He carefully picked it up to get a better look. Behind him, Oikawa heard Hanamaki hiss, “ _ Shit _ .” A few seconds later, Hanamaki was snatching the picture from Oikawa. “I thought we told him to throw this away.”

“Is that Iwa-chan’s ex?”

“Iwa - uh, yeah.” Hanamaki set the frame down face-first and shook his head. “He’s pretty beat up about it since Terushima was his first relationship.” Shooting a glance at the bathroom, Hanamaki rubbed his neck. “I’m a little surprised he agreed to this whole thing with you.”

Oikawa looked down at the frame. He was about to pick it up again when Iwaizumi said, “Sorry, I made you wait.”

Smiling, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. “It’s fine, Iwa-chan. Your friend here is nice.”

Though he didn’t say it aloud, Iwaizumi’s eyes said,  _ “Him? Nice? Never.” _

Shaking Hanamaki’s hand once again, and exchanging some words with Matsukawa, Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hand and took him outside towards the car pulled up on the street.

Tooru held the door open for Iwaizumi, who mumbled, “Thank you,” before sitting down. He was still as awkward as he was this morning, but Iwaizumi wasn’t looking in every direction as if everything around him would kill him.

Improvement, I guess.

Once Tooru was situated and driving down the road, he glanced at Iwaizumi. “I feel like I should apologize to you.”

“Hm?” Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide as he turned to look at Tooru. “Wha - what do you mean?”

“I feel like I rushed you. Within nine hours, I took your virginity and became your sugar daddy. Despite this strange set-up, we’re on the road to creating, I don’t want to hurt you. If you want me to take you back home right now and lose your number, I will.”

Tooru tried his best to keep his eyes on the road, but he could feel Iwaizumi staring at him - studying him.

“Is this your way of asking me on a date?”

“Do you want it to be?”

After a few seconds of consideration, Iwaizumi said, “Yeah, sure.”

.   
.   
.

“First thoughts, this is too much for a first date.”

Oikawa looked around the large, lavish restaurant. The two men sat in a booth right by a large window that showed a beautiful view of the city. Hajime looked down at his menu, alarmed by the prices of a simple meal.

“Yeah, maybe, but in my defense, when I made the reservation, we were gonna discuss the guidelines of you being my sugar baby, so - “ Oikawa shrugged. “Besides, I’m paying.”

“That’s a given.” Hajime didn’t even bring his wallet. Issei gave him one look when he tried to slip into his pocket and shook their head. After settling on steak - which, oddly enough, was the cheapest option on the menu - Hajime propped his cheek on his palm. “So, you’re a CEO?”

“Yup!” Oikawa chirped, instantly closing his menu with a smile. “I inherited the company from a relative who didn’t have children, but it wasn’t that good of a company. It took a couple of years, but Seijoh Incorporated is the way it is thanks to my amazing employees.”

_ ‘Humble,’ _ Hajime thought. “What did you major in college? Assuming you went to college.”

“Business, though I feel like that’s a given. I played volleyball, though.” 

At the mere mention of the sport, Hajime’s stomach was filled with warmth. “What position?”

“Setter! You played?”

Hajime nodded excitedly. “I was a wing spiker. Captain and ace in my third year of high school. Takahiro, Issei, and I all played together.”

Oikawa smiled. “We’ll have to play together sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

The conversation started picking up thanks to the volleyball-talk. Within twenty minutes Hajime knew that Oikawa was born into wealth, but he was raised to work for his own money, so he was never pampered. His mother and father were hard-working individuals and his older sister was a successful fashion designer/CEO. Oikawa was best friends with Sugawara Koushi, a friend from high school, and the two got into plenty of shenanigans in their college days.

Oikawa’s favorite food is milk bread, he’s always wanted a dog but doesn’t have time to take care of one, he thinks spiders are the menace of the world, and he had a burning hatred for the CEO of Shiratorizawa Law Firm, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“He seems nice,” Hajime said when the CEO was brought into the conversation, “well, from what I’ve read about him.”

“He’s socially inept and talks down to people he doesn’t think are at the same level as him. We were teammates in high school and I regret ever setting to him.” Oikawa made a face at his wine. “He’s not even that smart. Hasn’t worked for anything - it's all been handed to him on a silver platter.”

Hajime stared at Oikawa. His face was furrowed in annoyance - eyes crinkled, jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed sharply. Altogether, it was an intimidating face. But it was also kinda hot.

Blushing at the thought, Hajime changed topics: “So, uh, are we just going to pretend that the reason we came here in the first place doesn’t exist?”

Oikawa’s face quickly returned to normal. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not really uncomfortable. That probably seems weird, but, I don’t know, I guess you just don’t make me feel uncomfortable.” To avoid looking at Oikawa, Hajime busied himself with his half-empty glass of water.

Suddenly, a foot was sliding up Hajime’s leg. He squeezed his glass tightly, free hand gripping the table. His face was bright red and his body was stone. The foot moved further up, teasing his crotch.

“Oi - Oikawa?”

Oikawa was covering his smirk with his hand, but his cat-like eyes and raised eyebrows gave it away. Hajime looked down briefly at Oikawa’s foot. He removed his shoe, leaving it in a dark blue sock. While Hajime was staring, Oikawa pushed his heel down.

Hajime squeaked slightly.

“I won’t ask for much,” Oikawa started, voice low and teasing, “just that you’ll come when I call you, you’ll indulge in all my kinks, and stay around for some banter once in a while. In return - ” Oikawa’s smirk grew when Hajime released a shuddered breath, “I’ll give you whatever you want; money, clothes, you name it.”

With one last teasing push, Oikawa retracted his foot and slid it into his shoe. Hajime was bright red, a thin layer of sweat covering the back of his neck, and he was embarrassingly hard from the subtle tease.

Before Hajime could say anything, Oikawa interrupted, “One last condition.”

“Mhm?”

“You’ll call me Tooru, and I’ll call you Hajime. Does all of this sound okay,  _ Hajime _ ?”

“Absolutely.”

Oikawa smiled, his teasing exterior fading into peppiness. “Great! Let’s get some dessert, then I’ll take you back to your apartment!” 

Hajime opened his mouth, eyes wide. Was Oikawa seriously going to pretend that didn’t happen? That he didn’t make Hajime hard in the middle of a restaurant with his  _ foot _ ? What the fuck?

“We’ll have to take a small detour, though,” Oikawa suddenly said.

“What? Where?”

“Nowhere special,” Oikawa licked his lips, “just a small hotel.”

Fucking hell, what did Hajime get himself into?

. . .

Not that he regretted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll work on the next chapter this weekend and hopefully have it posted the same day!" so that was a fucking lie
> 
> In my defense, I was dog-sitting so I didn't have much time to write the chapter, then ao3 went down when I wanted to post the chapter, so, y'know

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san, that girl’s looking at you.”

Hajime looked up from his computer - a brand new one with a clean screen that Tooru bought him almost immediately after he found out how broken Hajime’s old one was. His friend, Kaiko, was pointing across the courtyard to a fairly attractive girl with short dark red hair and circular glasses.

She was “subtly” staring at Hajime from her position on a bench, surrounded by her own friends. Hajime shrugged, looking back down at his computer to finish his stupid report. His phone was face-up so he wouldn’t miss an eventual text from Tooru.

He always texted Hajime after class, it was one of his few, weird, out-of-sugar-daddy-character actions. You’d think that after four months of spoiling Hajime rotten while fucking his brains out at least four times a week, Tooru would learn the difference between a “boyfriend” and a “sugar daddy.”

Not that Hajime minded. Either way, Hajime was getting money, sex, and social interaction. Even Issei was more supportive of the situation than they were when it started out. Takahiro just liked the idea of Hajime being a sugar baby.

“C’mon, she’s cute,” Kaiko whined, “what’s stopping you from talking to girls? You know you’re hot, right?”

Hajime sparred a glance at Kaiko. “I’m just not interested.”

“You’re a 22-year-old male who isn’t interested in dating? Hajime, just tell me you’re a virgin and I’ll help you down the road.” Kaiko dramatically threw himself onto Hajime’s side, ruining the sentence he was typing out.

Four months ago, that statement would’ve held meaning.

Hajime shrugged Kaiko off, growing annoyed. He didn’t like Kaiko much, he was cocky and loud. He loved being right and would hold it over your head for days, even if it was the smallest thing. All-in-all, he was an asshole, but he was an asshole who was willing to take notes for Hajime when he was sick, so now he’s stuck with him.

“I’m not a virgin.” Hajime pushed Kaiko off. He picked up his phone and had never been more thankful to see a text from Tooru. This one was one of the many,  _ I’m on my way, stand outside for me,  _ texts that would end in Hajime’s face in the pillows and Tooru fucking him into the mattress. “I gotta go.”

Kaiko made an annoyed noise. Hajime speed-walked, determined to get away from his classmate, and texted Tooru:

**Hajime:** _ Get here in five minutes and I’ll it on _

**Tooru:** _ Hajime, dear, ‘it’ can mean MANY things _

**Hajime:** _ You know EXACTLY what I’m talking about _

**Tooru:** _ Alright, hang on, I’ll be there in three _

Smiling, Hajime put his phone away and broke into a light jog to the front of his college. Classmates waved or smiled, all that Hajime returned, but he didn’t bother to stay for a conversation - he knew Kaiko would run after him to tease him.

Finally reaching the sidewalk, Hajime was greeted with the sight of Tooru leaning against a sleek black car. He was dressed in a lavender dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie loose. His hair was a little messy and he had eyebags from all the all-nighters he’s been pulling, but he made it work.

The sight alone was enough to put a pep in Hajime’s step, and a twitch to his cock.

“Hey,” Tooru greeted, slinging his arms around Hajime’s waist to pull him close.

“Hi.”

They exchanged a soft peck. The action would be classified as sweet if Tooru didn’t drop his hands to squeeze Hajime’s ass. The younger responded by chewing Tooru’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth when they separated.

“God, I want you,” Tooru mumbled, eyes half-lidded and eyes focused on Hajime’s lips.

“Then get in the fucking car.”

.   
.   
.

Hajime had been to Tooru’s house enough time to master the art of making out with someone and walking back towards the bedroom. Tooru’s hands were firm on his hips, assisting Hajime in his back-track to the bedroom. Hajime’s shirt was discarded in the hallway, his pants shucked off in the doorway.

Tooru loved wearing his clothes for the foreplay. Hajime would never admit how much of a turn-on it was to see his partner covered in sweat, hair disheveled with wrinkles in his clothes. 

Tooru grabbed Hajime’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze, before spinning the two around and falling back onto the bed. Hajime gave Tooru’s tongue a quick suck before sitting up to straddle Tooru.

From this angle, it was easy to see how people could mistake Tooru for the bottom. His lips were red and puffy, hair disheveled from Hajime’s fixation with running his fingers through it, and face softer than usual.

Even so, Hajime knew he could never do the things Tooru did to him to the older. Despite his new experience and lack of shyness, Hajime enjoyed being the one pressed into the mattress, the one left begging for an orgasm.

Hajime shivered at the thought.

“Hajime,” Tooru cooed, “remember what you promised?”

Hajime blushed at the reminder. He squirmed awkwardly, sudden shyness warming up his body. Tooru’s face contorted to one of mild concern. “You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, that’s not it . . . “ Hajime glanced nervously at Tooru’s closet, where  _ it  _ was. “It’s just . . . I look weird in it.”

Tooru smiled softly, hands moving up to Hajime’s waist. He pushed slightly and Hajime stood up, standing by the bed while Tooru walked towards the closet. The younger watched as Tooru rummaged through the closet before pulling  _ it _ out.

_ It _ was freshly ironed, not a single wrinkle insight, and even though he was far away, Hajime knew  _ it _ smelled nice. Tooru always took care of  _ it _ .

“Hajime, believe me when I say, you’re at your hottest when you’re drooling in the pillows, and when you’re wearing this.” Tooru walked towards Hajime, gently handing  _ it _ to him. “Baby, put it on, please?”

To get his point across, Tooru leaned down, nibbling slightly on Hajime’s lip. Hajime cupped Tooru’s nape with one hand, the other moving up to hold his hair. Tooru licked the seam of Hajime’s lips then pulled away.

“Please,” he repeated.

Hajime didn’t need any more convincing. He took  _ it _ from Tooru and moved to the bathroom to change. Even though Tooru knew every inch of Hajime’s body, from the small scar on the back of his neck to the birthmark on his heel, Hajime knew Tooru loved the wait to see Hajime in  _ it _ .

.   
.   
.

“Almost done, Hajime?”

“Almost,” Hajime mumbled. He stood in front of the bathroom door, staring at the doorknob. He moved his finger around the silver knob. Despite Tooru’s reassurance, there was an anxious knot in his stomach.

“Baby, hurry up, I wanna see you~” Tooru whined, and it was enough encouragement to push Hajime out of the bathroom. Tooru was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt buttoned down so low he might as well have the entire thing unbuttoned. His tie was untied, hanging off of his neck. 

He looked Hajime up and down, lips slowly turning up into a smirk. “Look at you; so pretty for me.”

Hajime folded his hands in front of him. He’d never been one for dresses or skirts. He’d worn them a couple of times, and he wasn’t shy to admit how nice it was to feel the softer fabrics against his thighs, but he never had the confidence to wear them outside his home.

When Tooru first asked Hajime to wear the maid dress, Hajime was still shy and extremely submissive, so he was a little hesitant to accept. When he put the frilly thing on, along with the thigh highs sporting a white bow, Hajime was shy, worried his built body clashed with the dress.

Tooru thought otherwise, and Hajime remembers it as the roughest the older man got with him.

“Come here, baby boy.”

Hajime hesitantly approached Tooru. Once he was close enough, Tooru grabbed his wrists and pulled Hajime onto his lap. Legs spread so Tooru could see the black silk panties, the brunet nuzzled Hajime’s neck while groping his thighs.

“How do you want it, Hajime? Should I tie you up? Should I lie you down and fuck you until my back’s covered in red scratches? Or do you want me to press you down into the mattress and fuck you till you’re a drooling mess? Your pick, baby.”

Tooru’s voice was rough and low; it made Hajime’s toes curl.

“I - I wanna see your face, Daddy. And I wanna touch you.”

Within seconds, Hajime was thrown onto the bed, head comfortably placed on the pillows and legs held by the knees so Tooru could spread them. After placing a few open-mouthed kisses to the muscular skin, Tooru dropped one leg to pull his tie off along with his shirt.

Hajime loved this angle. He loved being able to tilt his head down and see Tooru’s defined chest, his hard abs, and the heavy bulge in his pants. Hajime licked his lips.

“You look so pretty.”

“Tooru, hurry.”

Tooru chuckled. “So impatient.” He pushed Hajime’s legs to his chest - Hajime used to be the least flexible person known to man, but thanks to Tooru’s . . . unique practices, Hajime went from stiff to bendable. With this angle, skirt riding up, Tooru had easy access to Hajime’s hard-on that strained against the panties fabric.

After a few teasing drags of his lips, Tooru sucked on Hajime’s clothed cock. The younger moaned softly, hips weakly bucking up to meet Tooru’s soft sucks and tender licks.

“Daddy,” Hajime whimpered, hand dropping to grip Tooru’s hair.

“Yes, baby?”

“I - I want your cock.”

Humming against Hajime’s cock, Tooru pulled away. He briefly shot up to kiss Hajime, instantly slipping his tongue into his mouth to drown out Hajime’s whines for  _ more _ .

“Patience, Hajime.”

Hajime cupped Tooru’s face, pulling away just a bit so he could growl, “I waited all day and put this dress on, so  _ fuck _ me.”

No more words were exchanged as Tooru pulled away to kick off his pants and briefs. He used his middle finger to pull off the panties, tossing them onto the pillow beside Hajime’s head - Hajime blushed and did his best to avert his gaze.

Tooru opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. No condom, Tooru made sure to get tested before barebacking with Hajime, and Hajime became hooked to it.

Hajime closed his eyes, waiting for Tooru to get to prepping. After counting six seconds, Hajime opened his eyes to see Tooru staring at him intensely. 

“Wh - what?”

“Hajime, I changed my mind.”

“What?”

Tooru grabbed Hajime by the thighs and effortlessly flipped them over, a smirk on his face. Hajime raised an eyebrow, holding Tooru’s shoulder and propping himself on his abs.

“Baby,” Tooru’s hands moved down to cup Hajime’s ass underneath the skirt, “sit on my face.”

Hajime reacted instantly. He grabbed the headboard and moved up until his ass was above Tooru’s face. They’d done this only a few times, but it was easily one of Hajime’s favorite ways to prep or cum.

There was no more foreplay, no teases, or quiet comments. Tooru hooked his arms around Hajime’s thighs and started lapping at his rim. Hajime groaned, pressing his head against the headboard. He ground his hips down to get more and Tooru read the action like a children’s book.

Massaging Hajime’s thighs, Tooru shallowly thrust his tongue into Hajime, giving the man on top of him enough room to grind his hips down. Tooru relished in the noises Hajime made, high-pitched moans, and lower groans. His hips bucked backward to meet Tooru’s tongue, doing his best to move it deeper.

“Daddy, I’m close.”

Instantly, Tooru pulled away, patting Hajime’s thighs to signal him to move down. Hajime obeyed, desperate to get this going. Back on the bottom, Hajime let his legs fall apart, lifting the skirt to expose his cock standing tall.

Tooru grabbed the lube once again, covering his own cock in a generous amount of lube. Even if he’d spent the last thirty minutes eating Hajime out, it was prep comparable to fingers.

“Look at me, baby.”

Hajime easily stared Tooru in the eyes, hands reaching up to mess up his hair once again. Tooru’s eyes closed and he steadily bottomed out. Hajime’s breathing picked up, face turning hot and sweat making the maid dress stick to his body.

Tooru was no better. Sweat rolled down his face and his thrusts quickly picked up in harshness. Hajime’s mouth was permanently open, loud moans filling the room. It was these moments that both men appreciated that Tooru opted for a large house rather than a luxurious apartment.

“Shit, baby, those noises you make, they drive me crazy.”

“Daddy, you feel so good - fuck, I - I’m really close.”

Tooru fell silent, hips moving fast enough to make the headboard slam loudly against the wall. Distantly, Hajime wondered if it was enough to leave a dent in the wall. They’ve done it before, not that Tooru cared much.

_ “I could replace the entire wall with ease,” _ he said when Hajime expressed concern.

The thought was brief and drowned out by Hajime’s loud and hard orgasm.

As usual, Tooru wasn’t long to follow. He gave one last hard thrust before going as deep as he could to fill up Hajime. Instantly, the brunet collapsed, barely catching himself from body-slamming Hajime.

Their chests rubbed with every heavy breath. Hajime struggled to make words. Even after four months of getting experience, Hajime was still amazed at how well Tooru could leave him wordless and panting like a dog.

Hajime closed his eyes. Tooru cupped his face and Hajime instantly leaned into the touch. Tooru’s thumb rubbed beneath his eye and then he was kissing his forehead softly.

Another out of sugar daddy role display. 

Like always, Hajime didn’t mind.

Once both gathered their composer, Tooru helped Hajime to his feet, leading him to the bathroom. Hajime let Tooru help him change out of his now sticky and stained dress, let him slowly peel the thigh highs off, and let him take him into the hot shower and wash him even if he could do it all on his own; all the while, kissing and sucking his skin, leaving marks he couldn’t make before.


	5. Chapter 5

“I already took a risk investing in this plan in the first place, and now you want me to give you  _ more _ money? You after you lost 60% of what I originally gave you?”

A chill ran through the office. Kuroo looked down at the table, grabbing his already sorted papers and fixed them up even more. Bokuto from Fukurodani shot a concerned look at his partner - both business and romantic - Akaashi. Futakuchi from Dateko stopped chewing at his pen. Daichi ran a hand through his hair and kept his attention on the clock.

No one dared to rein Tooru in or try to come to this poor man’s defense.

The employee from Ohgiminami flushed. Even if it was clear he was only saying what his boss wanted him to say but Tooru wasn’t one to take pity on people sucking out his funds.

The CEO tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and waited for the man to reply. When he realized an explanation wouldn’t come anytime soon, Tooru stood up. “I won’t be investing in Ohgiminami until they can prove they’re worth my time and money. Everyone else, continue your business as you so desire, I’m done here.”

With that, Tooru picked up his neatly stacked papers and left the room. He wasn’t even halfway down the hallway when he heard a collection of fast-approaching footsteps.

Tooru had four seconds to stand his ground before arms wrapped around his shoulders and nearly toppled him over. “Hey, hey, hey! Oikawa, let’s go out for some drinks, it’s been a while since we had some fun!”

“It is 2:09 PM,” Daichi deadpanned.

“It’s happy hour somewhere!”

Daichi quickly went from bored to happy as Koushi skipped closer. He swung his arms around Daichi’s neck to bring him in for a quick peck. The happy couple stayed close, Koushi pressed against Daichi’s chest and the older’s arms tightly around his waist.

Tooru would find it sweet if he wasn’t so often exposed to their affection.

“Besides, you don’t have anything else to do, Tooru,” Koushi pointed out unhelpfully.

Tooru grumbled. As much as he liked going out with his friends, Tooru had been hoping to see Hajime, even for a short while. Tooru checked his watch and then his phone. He had a text from Hajime.

Excited, Tooru opened it.

**Hajime:** _ If I murder my classmate, will you hire a really good lawyer for me? _

**Tooru:** _ I’d hire a whole team for you, baby _

**Hajime:** _ How romantic _

**Hajime:** _ If I’m not arrested for second-degree murder, you should come over later _

Tooru smiled brightly. He turned to his friends with a bashful smile. “I have plans.”

Koushi pouted. “Iwaizumi?”

“Iwaizumi.”

Kuroo tilted his head. “Who’s Iwaizumi? Oikawa, are you holding out on us? A blooming romance? A busy and overworked CEO falling in love with a coffee shop working perhaps?”

Blankly, Akaashi asked, “You’ve been reading fanfictions again, haven’t you?”

Without a moment of hesitation or a lick of shame, Kuroo smiled. “Yep! I’m on that mutual pining stuff right now but I dabbled in a bit of angst. I regretted it, but damn if it wasn’t a beautiful story.” Kuroo wiped away a fake tear.

Tooru chose to ignore Kuroo’s weirdness. “It isn’t like that. Hajime and I . . . uh, we’re not dating - well, we kinda are, we don’t see other people, but - what I’m saying is - “

“Oh, for the love of God,” Koushi groaned, “Iwaizumi is his sugar baby!”

The words echoed in the hallway and a couple of employees snapped their heads to look at the group. Daichi smacked his hand over Koushi’s mouth, smiling apologetically to the blushing employees.

Tooru’s eye twitched. His face was red with embarrassment from both the stares of his employees and the hysterical laughter coming from Bokuto and Kuroo.

Akaashi turned to Tooru. “A sugar baby? I didn’t take you as the kind of man to be into that stuff.”

Tooru huffed. He looked down at his phone; no new texts from Hajime, unfortunately. “Usually, I’m not, but . . . I dunno. We’ve been at it for a few months and it works well - we see each other a lot, fuck around, and I give him whatever he wants.”

Akaashi hummed before turning to Bokuto, who was still laughing. He reached out and pinched the CEO’s ear. Instantly, the tall male yelped. He pouted. “Keiji,” he whined, “that hurts.”

“Are you a CEO or a child?” Tooru asked, smirking at the odd display between Bokuto and his husband. “I’m going to work on some stuff in my office, have fun, guys.”

Before he could turn around, Koushi was pulling Tooru back in. “No, nope, not today. You always do this! You reject our offers to go out then swarm yourself with paperwork you have plenty of time to do. C’mon, we’ll keep you sober enough to drive to Iwaizumi’s.”

Tooru sighed. He looked at his watch once more; Koushi was right, he had all the time in the world.

“Fine, but I’m not paying.”

.   
.   
.

“I love you, baby, and if it’s quite alright, I need you, baby!” Bokuto drunkenly sank, stumbling around the room with a microphone in one hand and a glass of beer in the other. Akaashi had his face in his hands and was shaking with laughter. “Keiji! Baby!” 

Akaashi looked up and was instantly tackled onto the couch. Bokuto was covering his face in sloppy kisses. Oikawa shifted closer to Kuroo as Koushi swung onto Daichi’s lap, whispering words that made Daichi turn vermillion.

“Disgusting,” Kuroo said, only a little bit of genuine disgust in his tone. “If they’re gonna dry hump in front of us, can they at least have the decency to be subtle about it?”

Tooru hummed in agreement. He’d been nursing the same drink for the last thirty minutes. He didn’t want to drive under the influence, he was a responsible adult, damnit.

“If you leave me with them, I’ll kill you,” Kuroo mumbled.

“I’ll call them each an Uber and give a big tip to the drivers.”

Satisfied with the idea, Kuroo slumped back into the couch.

Just as he was getting comfortable, Tooru’s phone buzzed with two texts from Hajime.

**Hajime:** _ I’m bored _

**Hajime sent one attachment image**

Tooru choked on his drink, dropping the bottle onto the ground with a crash that the two couples barely paid mind to. Kuroo looked down at the glass and instantly pulled out his wallet, leaving to ask someone to clean it up and leave a generous tip.

Tooru stood up, walking to the corner of the room. On his screen was a picture of the lower half of Hajime’s face. His lips were wrapped around his fingers, tongue barely visible between them, and thin strings of saliva were dripping down his chin. He was shirtless, exposing the tattoo he’d gotten just a few weeks prior of the kanji for the moon.

Tooru’s mind was short-circuiting. They’ve done this before - send teasing pictures with average captions, or extremely explicit pictures with even lewder captions - but rarely did Hajime initiate it.

**Tooru:** _ I’m on my way, holy shit _

**Tooru:** _ Unlock the front door and make sure you’re ready for me because I do not have time for foreplay _

**Hajime:** _ You got it, Daddy _

Tooru didn’t bother with an excuse or goodbye. He simply ran out of the room, slapped Kuroo’s back as a sign of “I’m leaving” and made his way to his car.

.   
.   
.

The second Tooru came through the door, he stripped off his jacket and tie, throwing them on the ground beside his shoes. 

Hajime’s new apartment wasn’t luxurious or expensive, but it was 10X better than his old one. The windows were open to shine light into the living room. Tooru swallowed at the sight of Hajime lying out on the couch, legs spread and fingers thrusting in and out of his entrance.

Tooru smirked. He walked towards the couch - keeping his clothes on because he knew how much Hajime loved it when Tooru wore his clothes during sex. Tooru pulled down Hajime’s lip with his thumb teasingly before drawing a path down to his nipples.

Hajime shuddered at the light touch. He curled his fingers, moaning loudly. Tooru assumed he’d found his prostate. His assumption was confirmed as Hajime’s fingers picked up in pace, moans growing louder by the second. 

“I could watch you all day,” Tooru whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against Hajime’s. “You’re so beautiful, Hajime.”

“Oh, my god, are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna fuck me?”

“Can’t I do both?”

Hajime opened his mouth to make a comment but instead moaned loudly. Tooru smirked, cupping Hajime’s face to lift his head up. He licked his neck, enjoying the subtle taste of sweat, and nibbled on the spots he knew would make Hajime whine and squirm.

“Yeah - hah - you can, but, ah, it always takes too - too long - god, Tooru!” Hajime’s back arched, face pinching into a familiar expression that Tooru had become well-associated with. 

Tooru grabbed Hajime’s wrist and slowly pulled his fingers out. Hajime whined at the loss but he made no effort to fight back. Tooru appreciated it. He raised Hajime’s hand to his face and recognized the smell of strawberry.

“Did you use the flavored lube?”

Hajime closed his eyes, chest easing down from his heavy breathing. “Mhm, you said last time that you like it when I use it.”

“What a good listener,” Tooru hummed. He licked up from Hajime’s palm to his fingertip. After teasing it with a couple of kisses, Tooru slipped all three of Hajime’s fingers into his mouth. Hajime whimpered when Tooru grazed the knuckle with his teeth.

Hajime poked Tooru’s thigh with his heel. “Tooru, please, I - I’ve been wanting you all day. Fuck, I could barely focus on my lecture, I want you that bad. Stop teasing me, please, Daddy.”

“I love it when you beg.”

Tooru shucked off his pants and boxers, sighing when the cold met his cock. It was quickly canceled out by Hajime’s body heat. Tooru moved to take off his shirt, but one look at Hajime showed that he’d rather he kept it on.

No complaints on Tooru’s side.

With one hard thrust, Tooru started fucking Hajime at a fast and harsh pace. Hajime threw his head back against the arm of the couch, jaw slack as he moaned loudly. Unlike Tooru’s house, Hajime’s neighbors would certainly hear this.

Hajime didn’t mind; he didn’t interact with his neighbor's much, and the ones he did had no problem with the common noise Tooru and him made.

“Shit, baby, you’re so good, so great.” Tooru babbled, eyes squeezed as he focused on Hajime’s loud moans, some wordlessly and some something like ‘Daddy’ or ‘Harder.’

Tooru grabbed Hajime’s knees and threw his legs over his shoulders. Hajime’s moans grew louder with the new angle. With a hard and fast thrust, Hajime’s moan turned into a scream. Tooru smirked and continued the new pace at the new angle.

“Tooru, Tooru, Daddy, I’m so close.”

“I know, Hajime. I am, too.”

Words were forgotten and replaced with loud moans and groans. Tooru slammed in, hips staying put as he came. Hard. Hajime moaned loudly, hands shooting up to bury his nails in Tooru’s nape. Cum covered his chest, nearly hitting his chin.

“Sh - shit, that was - fuck,” Hajime said breathlessly. His hands moved down and rested at Tooru’s waist. Tooru nodded, unable to form words. He steadily pulled out. “Don’t ruin the - whatever, you can buy me a new one if it stains.”

“I could buy you a hundred more.”

Hajime smiled softly, eyes half-lidded and face red. “I think one is fine for now.”

Tooru hummed. He caressed Hajime’s cheek and smiled softly. It was quiet in the apartment aside from their breathing and the passing cars outside. Once Hajime had his breath back and Tooru could speak without straining himself, they walked to the bathroom to shower.

Tooru washed Hajime’s hair, quietly listening as Hajime told him about his day, about his homework and professors, about his annoying classmate who was constantly trying to get him with girls.

Tooru frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Hajime cuddling up with an unnamed woman. He didn’t like the idea of him holding her in his arms, kissing her head, touching her in the ways Tooru touched him.

“Ow!”

Snapping back in, Tooru realized his nails were digging into Hajime’s scalp.

“Sh - sorry, baby,” Tooru mumbled, leaning down to kiss his neck affectionately. “Want me to stay for a while? Make you some food? We can watch a movie.”

Tooru wasn’t stupid. He knew that he had these habits. Habits that crossed the line of his sugar daddy character. Yes, he followed the “rules” of being a sugar daddy - buying Hajime whatever he wanted, fucking him in return/exchange - but he had moments.

Daily texts with no suggestive intent, lunches and dinners that didn’t end with them in a random hotel or each other’s bed, and soft after-sex moments where Tooru softly kissed Hajime’s body, offering to make him food or stick around longer than most would consider normal for a sugar-daddy-baby relationship.

Tooru didn’t think too much about it. He didn’t think it was weird or unethical. Maybe he was different. So what if Hajime and he had a bit of a different relationship compared to others like them?

It just made it all better.


	6. Chapter 6

At 11:48 PM, Hajime woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

Grunting in annoyance, Hajime sat up and picked up his phone. He was too tired to check the contact. Hajime rubbed the sleep out as he mumbled, “Hello?”

“Hey, is this Iwaizumi Hajime?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

“Uh, yes?”

“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi, Tooru’s friend.”

“Oh, hi. Uh, what’s up?”

“Tooru’s been overworking himself a lot and I’m worried it’s gonna bite him in the ass. If I tell the front desk people to let you up, will you check on him? Bring him something to drink that isn’t coffee, maybe some food? I’ve tried but I think he’ll only listen to you.”

Hajime dragged his hand down his face, groaning into his palm. Sugawara laughed, a slight confirmation that he felt the same way.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Hajime was quickly out of bed. He picked up whatever pants he could find before grabbing a hoodie - judging by how long it was, it belonged to Tooru and not him - and heading out to the front door. “I can be there in fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.”

Sugawara exhaled. “Thank you. You’re a life-saver, Iwaizumi.”

“Anytime, have a nice night.”

“You, too.”

The phone went silent and Hajime slipped on his shoes, grabbing his wallet and keys before closing the door behind him.

.   
.   
.

Hajime had seen Seijoh Incorporated plenty of times. In pictures, in news articles, every time he walked by on his way to work, but he’d never been inside. He never had a reason to. Until now.

Hajime awkwardly entered the large lobby, instantly feeling underdressed despite barely anyone being inside. Soft jazz music played in, the sound bouncing off the tall walls. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with two computers.

A male with dark brown, parted hair was typing away on one of the computers. His face, for the most part, was blank, but there was a glint of tiredness in his eyes that left Hajime feeling sympathy.

Looks like Tooru wasn’t the only one overworking themselves.

“Uh,” Hajime started awkwardly as he approached the desk. He did his best to hide the drink in his hand as the man at the desk looked him up and down. “Sugawara-san sent me here.”

That’s all it took to get the man to reach over to the phone. He held down on a button before the phone beeped loudly. “Oikawa, I’m sending someone up to see you.”

He didn’t wait for a response and released the button before looking at Hajime. “Good luck getting him out of his office.”

“Uh, okay, thanks . . . Kunimi.”

Kunimi nodded, turning his attention to his computer.

Hajime walked into the elevator, pushing the button Sugawara had texted him about while he was getting some food for Tooru. He stepped back into the far corner of the elevator, waiting and watching as he rose up various floors.

The elevator eventually came to a stop and the doors opened and two men walked in. Arguing.

“You are such a dick,” one of the men, the shorter of the two was pale brown hair, snapped angrily.

The second man, who had a buzzcut and blond hair, grunted.

“That’s all you have to say? We almost lost all our work because of you and your inability to ask for help!” 

If Hajime could walk through walls, he’d be gone and not suffering from this very aggressive argument. The two men were now spitting insults at each other, faces very close and teeth barred. 

Even so, Hajime didn’t fail to notice how pink the blond’s ears were.

Finally finding his voice, Hajime cleared his throat. “Everything okay?”

The men froze, eyes widening and faces turning hot with embarrassment. Slowly, they looked at Hajime. The blond dropped his head with a scowl, turning to face the doors, while the brunet smiled sheepish, walking the small distance to Hajime to hold out his hand.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m Yahaba Shigeru.”

“It’s fine, I’ve seen worse arguments. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The blond suddenly turned around. “Iwaizumi?”

“Uh, yes?”

The blond looked at Hajime up and down, said, “Unfucking believable,” then walked out of the doors the second they opened. Yahaba gaped, mumbled an apology to Hajime, then sprinted after the blond while yelling.

_ ‘Tooru,’  _ Hajime thought, watching the numbers in the elevator rise with a tired expression,  _ ‘Your employees are so fucking weird.’ _

After having a few more encounters with Tooru’s employees, some nicer than others, Hajime finally reached the top floor. He slowly walked towards the large grey doors before pushing them open.

Tooru’s office was large, with two floor-to-ceiling bookshelves adjacent from each other, four long black couches in a square with a glass table in the center, a bar not too far away from the couches, and everything else was just unneeded space.

Tooru’s desk was across from the door, covered with papers and empty coffee cups. Sitting at the desk was none other than Tooru, hair messed up, eyes drained of all energy, and clothes looking akin to what they do when he’s teasing Hajime with his fingers.

However, in this context, the appearance was just concerning.

“Koushi, for the fiftieth time, I don’t need a - “ Tooru’s annoyed expression collapsed when he looked at Hajime. “Oh, hey.” He smiled softly, but there was a trace of embarrassment in his eyes. Hajime didn’t know if it was because of the mess or how Tooru had snapped.

Hajime walked towards the desk. He leaned down to kiss Tooru before handing him a Starbucks cup filled with magenta lemonade. Tooru eyed it.

“I’d rather have coffee,” he finally said, setting the cup down, “but thank you.”

“Drink it; too much coffee is bad for you.” Hajime would know. “I brought you a chicken wrap, too.” Hajime pulled the plastic box filled with two chicken wraps out of the grocery bag, setting it down directly in front of Tooru.

Sighing, Tooru set down his pen, taking a sip from the drink before popping open the box. Hajime looked around for a chair, finding one on the side of Tooru’s desk. He grabbed it, choosing to sit directly across from Tooru with crossed legs.

Tooru was eating the food like it was his last meal. Hajime smiled. “Hungry, aren’t we?”

Blushing a bit, Tooru slowed down. He swallowed and sighed. “Thank you for the food. Did Koushi send you?”

“Yeah, he did. How’d he get my number?”

“Every time I change my phone password, he figures it out. He probably got it from there and has been holding onto it for moments like this.” Tooru rubbed his eyes, yawning. “I need to get back to work.”

Hajime grabbed Tooru’s hand, the one that was reaching out for his pen, “No, you need to eat and go home. Your work will get worse if you keep mistreating your body like this.” Once again, Hajime would know.

Tooru sighed again. He nodded but tugged Hajime closer. “What?” The shorter man asked, walking around the desk to stand closer to Tooru. Instantly, the older man pulled Hajime down, situating him comfortably on his lap.

Hajime was red, but he didn’t make an effort to get up. He relaxed against Tooru, instantly lacing their fingers together with the hand placed carefully on his hip. Tooru rested his chin on his shoulder.

He kissed his neck. “Hm, tell me about your day.”

Running his free hand through Tooru’s hair to fix it, Hajime kissed his temple. “Nothing special; Kaiko was a pain in the ass again, my professors are super boring, my homework should be illegal, and I went out with Issei and Takahiro for a bit.”

“A lot more eventful than my day,” Tooru mumbled. He closed the box, finished with his food, and set it aside with another deep sigh. “Work. Work Work. It all sucks.” The brunet looked up at Hajime, smiling softly before pulling him in for a kiss.

As their lips moved together in a well-practiced dance, Tooru cupped Hajime’s face with one hand while the second moved down to support him by his lower back. Hajime discarded his hard work with Tooru’s hair to mess it up once again.

Tooru hummed against Hajime’s lips. “Now this? This is better.” He grabbed Hajime’s leg and moved him so the shorter man was straddling him. “This is better.” Tooru’s hands moved underneath Hajime’s hoodie and stroked his body. “This is so much better.”

Hajime hummed, pulled Tooru back in for a more heated kiss. Tooru groaned in appreciation, hands dropping so he could pull Hajime close, their hips moving together similar to their lips. They swallowed each other’s moans and pants, Hajime sucking Tooru’s tongue just the way he liked it.

A warm hand went down Hajime’s pants, cupping his ass over his boxers. Hajime hummed, looking up. Tooru instantly kissed and sucked his neck. He covered the familiar skin in dark red and purple hickeys and deep bite marks.

“He - here?” Hajime gasped when Tooru stood up, turning Hajime around to bend him over the desk. Tooru responded by knocking his thing off of his desk, the only things staying on the hardwood being his computer, the drink Hajime brought, and Hajime himself. “Tooru!” Hajime yelped, cringing at the messed up paperwork.

“I’ll fix it later,” Tooru growled, dropping Hajime’s pants and boxers. The cool air made Hajime shivered, his back arching. His hoodie had ridden up from Tooru’s manhandling and every tiny movement rubbed his nipples against the desk. “I needed this, I needed you right here, bent over my desk.”

Hajime opened his mouth but yelped when Tooru slammed his hand down, smacking Hajime’s ass. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby, leave you leaking and drooling like a fucking whore.” Hajime shivered. Tooru’s voice was dark with frustration and lust. “Sounds good?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Another slap, another yelp. Tooru leaned down, peppering Hajime’s lower back in kisses. Hajime closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to the cold wood as Tooru rustled around his drawers. Finally, it slammed shut and Tooru set a bottle of le down next to Hajime’s head.

“Prep yourself for me, baby, give me a show.”

Hajime glanced back to look at Tooru. The CEO was sitting in his chair, his foot resting on his knee and a devilish smile on his face. Getting a little more comfortable - face propped on his left arm - Hajime popped open the bottle of lube and awkwardly applied it to his fingers.

Taking in a shaky breath, Hajime slipped a finger into himself, and moaned softly, “Tooru,” he whispered and heard audible movement behind him. Hajime chewed his lips as he pumped his finger slowly and teasing, exactly as Tooru would do. He teased his rim before adding a second finger, quickly picking up his pace and spreading his fingers.

Hajime held his fingers like that, spread out, and he heard the wheels of the chair move. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Tooru moved closer, gaze focused on Hajime’s hold. Hajime’s breath quickened when Tooru licked his lips.

“Keep going.” Tooru glanced up. When Hajime didn’t react, Tooru spanked him again. “Keep going, Hajime.”

Whimpering just a bit, Hajime continued, soon managing a third finger. By now, he was moving fast, fingers curling every time they were a knuckle deep to graze his prostate. Hajime’s moans bounced off the walls of Tooru’s office. He was already drooling on the desk, lips shiny and red.

“That’s good enough, Hajime,” Tooru said. Hajime listened as Tooru stood up, pushing the chair back so it bumped against the window. He took hold of Hajime’s hand and slowly pulled his fingers out. Hajime whined at the sudden emptiness. “Ready?”

“Ye - “

“Boss, I think someone messed up the Sato and Watanabe files, should I - oh, my bad.”

Hajime’s face turned darker, body becoming rigid and hot with shame. A tall man with spiky black hair walked into the office. He tapped the lock on the door and looked over Hajime at Tooru, face blank.

“Hello, Kindaichi,” Tooru greeted, voice low, “have someone fix it, I don’t care who.”

Kindaichi nodded and nonchalantly exited the room. Before Hajime could sputter over his confusion, Tooru thrust in, instantly fucking the younger male at a hard pace. The sound of skin slapping was loud, not nearly as loud as Hajime’s moans and Tooru’s grunts.

“How - how of - often does - does that - ha - happen?”

Tooru hummed. He put one hand on Hajime’s hip and the other was shoving his face onto the desk. “Enough that he knows to get in and get out without asking any fucking questions.” Tooru laughed darkly. “I would’ve kept going if he stayed longer. I would’ve let him watch me fuck you like you, show him what a slut you are for me.”

Hajime cried into the desk, jaw stuck slack and spilling moans.

“You’re so loud; if anyone were here, the entire floor would be able to hear you. I’d love for my employees to see you, drooling and crying for my cock, cumming just from getting your ass fucked. Shit, I love it when I don’t have to touch you.”

Hajime grabbed the other end of the desk and pulled himself forward. Tooru let him, stopping him when the end of his thighs reached the edge of the desk. With this new angle, every one of Tooru’s thrusts left Hajime bouncing back and forth like a ragdoll.

“Ah, ah, ah, hah, Da - Daddy! Daddy, can I cum? Ca - can I cum, please?”

“Of course, baby, you’ve been so good,” Tooru laughed. He leaned down, covering Hajime’s back with his chest. He nibbled his earlobe and breathlessly whispered, “You’re gonna cum, and when I fill you with my cum, you’ll keep it in like a good boy.”

Hajime sobbed out his moan, cum splattering on the desk and throat going raw. Tooru cursed quietly before driving himself deep, pulling Hajime’s hips back and forth, as if using him like a toy.

He pulled him back harshly and came, filling Hajime with his cum until he was dripping.

“Hm,” Tooru hummed in approval. He opened up the same drawer he got the lube and picked up a pretty pink butt-plug. He shoved it into Hajime, chuckling at the small whine that came from his fucked out partner. He slapped Hajime’s ass one last time. “That’s a good boy, now put your clothes back on and wait patiently for Daddy to finish his work.”

“Yes, sir.”


	7. WARNING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER

WARNING: the next chapter **drunk consent** , which is NOT. REAL. CONSENT. while it is nothing sexual because I am greatly appalled by those kinds of things, it is still unconsented actions

**If you are uncomfortable with reading that kind of stuff, I will summarize the chapter in the endnotes**


	8. here's that plot i promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features drunk consent, which is NOT. REAL. CONSENT. while it is nothing sexual because I am greatly appalled by those kinds of things, it is still unconsented actions
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with reading that kind of stuff, I will summarize the chapter in the endnotes

Kaiko slides into the seat next to Hajime, bumping their shoulders and slapping his back with a happy, “Hey, dude!”

Hajime has his face in his hands, rubbing soothing circles on his temples as he tries to gather himself for human interaction. It was Friday and his professors were being unusually lax the past couple of days. All-in-all, he should’ve been quite relaxed.

Except it was hard when his back, wrists, and thighs were so fucking sore. Hajime’s little visit to Tooru’s office had the opposite of what he wanted; Tooru overworked himself until he was at the peak of frustration, then he took it out on Hajime in the form of hard desk sex accompanied by spanking, edging, and all sorts of degrading nicknames.

Despite Sugawara’s disapproval and countless complaints, Hajime kept coming back.

Now he was feeling the consequences.

Hajime groaned. He dropped his heads and looked at Kaiko weakly. The taller male looked briefly concerned, slowly looking Hajime up and down before his lips twitched into a frown. “You good?”

“I’ve been better,” he answered, voice hoarse from the blow job he gave Tooru that very morning (it was more of Tooru fucking Hajime’s face until his face was covered and his mouth was leaking with cum, but, tomato-tamaato) “Not to be mean, but do you need something?”

“Kinda, but I’m also worried about your health.” Hajime waved Kaiko’s concerns off. “Uh, wanna come to this party tomorrow? I ran into your friend, Matsukawa, right? Yeah, anyway, they said you could use some more friends.”

When Hajime glared harshly at Kaiko, he quickly added, “Their words, not mine.”

Rubbing his forehead, Hajime mumbled, “I’ll think about it.”

“Seriously? That’s awesome! You never go out with me.”

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and let me rest.”

“Roger.”

.  
.  
.

“Never thought I’d see the day Iwaizumi Hajime willingly goes out to a party,” Takahiro quipped, relaxing on one of the armchairs with his legs swung over the side. Issei was comfortably in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and their face buried in the crook. “And without having to be blackmailed or pressured.”

Hajime hummed from the kitchen, phone in hand as he texted Tooru where he would be for the night. The older man faked some annoyance that someone else would be having his attention but quickly switched and told Hajime to have fun.

“You even dressed nicely,” Issei quipped when Hajime walked into the living room.

Hajime played with his t-shirt. His outfit - a white t-shirt, an unbuttoned Hawaiin button-up, pale cuffed jeans, and dark green sneakers - wasn’t much, but it was put together well enough to look nice.

“So, who’s this Kaiko guy? Is he fun?”

Hajime shrugged. “I mean - he’s nice? But he’s kinda cocky and can be condescending. I’m mostly going with him because he invited me and I won’t know anyone else there.” Grabbing his house keys, Hajime checked his phone. “He’s always trying to get me out.”

Issei blinked. “Hajime, have you ever considered that maybe - just maybe - this guy has a crush on you?”

Fumbling his phone, Hajime looked at Issei like he had suggested they grab a cat and sacrifice it to Satan. “ _Excuse_ _me_?”

Shrugging, Issei buried themselves deeper into Takahiro’s chest. “He’s always with you on campus, putting his arm around you and shit, and why else would he be so determined to get you out with him? At least when I try to get you out, I don’t always try to add myself to it.”

Takahiro nodded. “Boy wants to suck your dick.”

“I’m leaving. I’m gone. I’m out.”

“If he starts tempting you, just remember how well Oikawa fucks you!” Issei called, voice getting cut off by Hajime slamming the front door shut. The short man sighed heavily, pushing himself against the door.

“Uh, what was that?”

Hajime blushed and his eyes snapped open. He looked up to see Kaiko standing awkwardly in the hallway. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, some baggy jeans, and white sneakers. His gaze was focused on Hajime, eyebrow lifted.

“Issei being stupid,” Hajime huffed.

Kaiko weakly nodded. He shook his head a bit before gesturing for Hajime to follow him. He followed behind Kaiko weakly, staring at the taller man as he started talking about something.

 _‘Why else would he be so determined to get you out with him?’_ Issei's words echoed in Hajime’s mind.

_‘No, fuck you, Issei.’_

.  
.  
.

“I hate you.”

Kaiko laughed, pushing Hajime inside the large mansion with an apologetic smile. “Okay, maybe I should’ve told you how big it would be - “

“You think?”

“BUT! I knew you wouldn’t follow through if I told you.” Kaiko pulled Hajime towards a bar inside the kitchen. He picked up two of the many shot glasses set out for people to take. Hajime graciously accepted the drink, not even waiting for Kaiko to say something before throwing his back. “Okay, damn.”

“If I’m gonna suffer this cluster-fuck of LED lights and screaming people, I’m gonna be drunk.”

“So I’m designated walker?”

Hajime snatched Kaiko’s shot glass. He took the shot.

“Yes.”

.  
.  
.

Hajime felt light on his feet, his voice louder and smile bright as he danced with Kaiko to an unintelligible song thanks to his drunkenness. His phone was deep in his pocket, on vibrate, but the bass of the music blocked out any vibrating.

Kaiko wrapped his arm around Hajime’s waist, pulling him closer so their chests moved together. Hajime instantly responded by wrapping his arms around Kaiko’s neck with a laugh. Kaiko’s second hand held Hajime’s hip, pulling him even closer.

“Is this okay?” Kaiko’s lips brushed his ear.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Hajime laughed once again.

He was too drunk to feel the guilt in his heart. Too drunk to think about Tooru and the way he caressed his face every morning after, a tender smile on his face as he asked Hajime what he wanted for breakfast.

He was too drunk to care when Kaiko backed him up against the wall and pressed his lips against his own. He was too drunk to keep himself from running his hands through Kaiko’s hair the same way he did Tooru’s.

Hajime shuddered a moan when Kaiko moved their hips together and sucked his neck.

Suddenly, Hajime’s stomach dropped. “Tooru,” he whispered.

Kaiko stopped his movement. “What?”

“Tooru,” Hajime repeated. He weakly pushed Kaiko off. “I gotta go.”

.  
.  
.

Hajime rocked back and forth as he listened to the dialing. “Pick up, pick up, please pick up.” His throat was tight as he tried not to cry, ignoring the texts from Kaiko. “Tooru, please.”

“Hey, Hajime, what’s up?”

Hajime sniffled. “Pick me up, please.”

He heard loud rustling before quick footsteps. “I’m on my way, baby, send me your location.” Somehow, Hajime managed despite his shaking hands, and the tears welling up in his eyes.

“You’re close, that’s good,” Tooru said, voice breathy. “I’m on my way, I promise, don’t hang up.”

“M’kay.”

Tooru whispered comforting words as he drove to Hajime, and it only made the younger man feel worse. He was sobbing at his point. He was thankful for the empty sidewalk as he let himself go.

Five minutes later, a black car pulled up and Tooru raced out of the car. He fell in front of Hajime, holding his face so he could wipe the tears away. “Baby, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?”

“I - I - “ Hajime turned his head when Tooru tried to kiss him, “I we - went to a party, and - and I got drunk and - and it’s all so fuzzy but - but he put me on the wall and kissed me and I kissed back and - and I forgot about you and I’m so sorry, Tooru.”

Tooru was silent. Hajime squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed softly, waiting for Tooru to stand up and leave him there, on the sidewalk, alone.

Instead, the taller pulled Hajime to his feet. He opened the car door, urging Hajime to get it, and he did. When Tooru sat down in the driver’s seat, he didn’t look at Hajime.

Hajime pressed his palm harshly in his mouth to keep his sobs to a minimum.

The drive was silent except for Hajime’s quiet cries and his weak, “I’m sorry,” and “Tooru, please look at me.”

Tooru didn’t look at him.

The car pulled up to Hajime’s apartment and Tooru stepped out. He walked Hajime up to his apartment, holding his face in his chest so his tears were hidden and sobs muffled.

“Where're your keys?” Tooru spoke for the first time in minutes.

“My - my pockets. I’m sorry.”

Tooru remained silent. He pulled Hajime’s keys out, unlocking the door and taking Hajime to his bedroom. Hajime instantly crawled onto his bed, sitting in the far corner and bundling up in a ball.

He watched over his arms as Tooru pulled a pair of sweatpants from his drawer. Without looking at him, he tossed the pants to Hajime. Weakly, Hajime changed out of his alcohol-smelling clothes into the soft sweatpants.

Hajime’s lips quivered. “Tooru, will you please look at me?”

When Tooru did as Hajime asked, he felt cold.

Tooru’s eyes were filled with tears that quickly spilled down his face. His lips were in a hard line, but the smallest of twitches revealed he was trying to keep them from quivering. If Hajime didn’t know him better, he would think the anger in Tooru’s eyes was genuine.

It wasn’t. It was a cover for his absolute heartache.

Hajime choked on a fresh sob.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“C’mere.”

Hajime immediately obeyed, rushing to stand in front of Tooru. Tooru ran his hands up Hajime’s body from his waist to his neck, hands wrapped around with his palms pressed against Hajime’s bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Stop apologizing.”

Hajime sobbed again. “I - I can’t. I - I ch - “ The word died.

Cheated.

In truth, he didn’t. He wasn’t dating Tooru, they never established that Hajime could be with other people. Hajime didn’t even know if Tooru felt anything more than sexual attraction to him. He didn’t know if he was giving Hajime all these sweet and soft gestures as a projection for someone he actually wanted to date.

The thought alone brought more tears. Hajime buried his face in Tooru’s neck. Tooru slung his arms around Hajime’s waist, kissing his nape as he whispered, “It’s okay, baby, it isn’t your fault.”

“Stay with me, stay with me, please,” Hajime begged, backing them up to the bed until they fell back into the comfortable mattress. Hajime wrapped his legs around Tooru’s waist to keep him from escaping. “Don’t leave.”

Tooru whispered, “I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

“Promise?”

“On my life.”

-

 **Annoying Kaiko:** Iwaizumi, where are you?

 **Annoying Kaiko:** I’m sorry

 **Annoying Kaiko:** I don’t feel comfortable with you alone

 **Annoying Kaiko:** Can we talk about it?

 **Annoying Kaiko:** Can I at least apologize in person?

 **Annoying Kaiko:** I’m worried, where are you?

 **Annoying Kaiko:** Iwaizumi

 **Hajime:** Fuck off

 **Annoying Kaiko:** You fucking scared the crap out of me. You can’t just leave like that!

 **Annoying Kaiko:** Let me talk to you. Can I come over?

 **Hajime:** Come over and I’ll beat the shit out of you

 **Annoying Kaiko:** Fine. I’ll take the hits. I just want to apologize

**Hajime sent one attachment image**

**Annoying Kaiko:** Who the hell are you and what are you doing with him?

 **Hajime:** I’m the reason he wasn’t interested in you in the first place, and I’m the reason he shows up to school all groggy and covered in hickeys. Not that you’ve noticed them

 **Annoying Kaiko:** So you’re his boyfriend?

 **Hajime:** Sure.

 **Annoying Kaiko:** What does that mean?

 **Hajime:** Stop texting. I’m gonna be nice and tell Hajime about this, but I’ll block your number. Be thankful.

_Annoying Kaiko has been blocked_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so: Kaiko invited Hajime to a party, and he agreed, surprisingly. While getting ready and texting Tooru, Issei suggests that Kaiko has a crush on Hajime, and Takahiro agrees. Hajime ignored it, though there is a nagging in his mind after Kaiko comes to pick Hajime up.
> 
> They arrive at the party, which is at a mansion and therefore large, and Hajime tells Kaiko that the only way he'll stay is if he's shit-face. When Hajime gets drunk and laxer, he starts dancing with Kaiko. Things get heated in the sense that Kaiko pushes Hajime to the wall and starts kissing him.
> 
> Before things can get too intense, Hajime remembers Tooru and leaves the party. He calls Tooru, and the older comes to pick him up. Hajime tells Tooru what happens, and Tooru comes off as angry since he is not looking, or speaking to Hajime.
> 
> They get back to Hajime's apartment, where Hajime continues the apologize. Tooru finally looks at Hajime and it's revealed that he isn't angry, just extremely upset with the situation. Hajime tries to apologize again, but Tooru tells him to stop. Hajime tries to say he cheated, but he realizes that they aren't and wonders briefly if the romantic gestures are a projection of what he wants to do with someone else.
> 
> Tooru comforts Hajime, promising he won't leave him.
> 
> Kaiko texts Hajime, trying to apologize, and Tooru responds, threatening Kaiko before blocking his number.


	9. all aboard the hurt train!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say I'm sorry . . . but I really am not. Enjoy the pain :)
> 
> to quote the wonderful and supportive mintoche, "Ooohhhhh the angst has arrived 👀👀👀"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I teared up when writing this. Also, apologies for the sudden shift in POV, when I finally remembered this chapter was supposed to be in Hajime’s perspective, I was already too far deep to change it; I’ll be more careful in the future

Hajime steadily opened his eyes. His head had a subtle ache, not enough to hurt but enough to be annoying, and his eyes took a second to the sunlight beaming through his window. Hajime turned his head to the side and was met with a chest he became extremely affiliated with.

Raising his eyes, Hajime returned Tooru’s stare. The older was watching Hajime with soft eyes, lips turned in a subtle smile. He reached out, holding Hajime’s face before moving his ruffle his unusually flat hair.

“Good morning,” Tooru whispered. His morning voice was always so deep, but not the same as his sex voice. There was a distinct tone different; his morning voice was quieter, emotions much more different than his sex voice. The noticeable difference always made Hajime’s heart skip a beat.

Hajime grabbed Tooru’s wrist and pulled his hand down so he could kiss the heel of his palm. “What time is it?”

“10:02.”

“Hm.”

Tooru moved his hand down, cupping the back of Hajime’s neck so he could press their foreheads together. Hajime sighed and let his eyes flutter shut. Tooru was so warm.

They exchanged soft pecks before they moved into the kitchen so Tooru could make breakfast. While Tooru moved around the kitchen, humming a tune as he cracked eggs, Hajime went through his phone.

He felt an angry twist in his stomach when he remembered his unread texts from Kaiko.

Hajime opened his messaging app, clicking Kaiko’s contact. He froze at what he saw.

Texts that he most definitely didn’t send, along with a picture of him in bed with Tooru, sleeping calmly. He blinked as he read the interaction between Kaiko and Tooru, eyes widening at the words, “Annoying Kaiko has been blocked.”

“Tooru,” Hajime said, face stuck to his screen. Tooru hummed. “Did you block Kaiko?”

Briefly, Tooru froze, shoulders tensing. He relaxed quickly, though Hajime could recognize the anger in his slightly shaking hands. “Yeah.” He was clearly trying to keep his voice calm. Whether that was for Hajime’s benefit, the younger didn’t know.

“That . . . that isn’t your decision to make,” Hajime said quietly. He set his phone down, screen down so he wouldn’t have to see the texts. “I - you should’ve let me handle it, Tooru.”

Tooru kept his back to Hajime as he gripped the counter. “Hajime, I just - “

“I’m not a child, Tooru,” Hajime said, voice louder, “you don’t have to treat me as some delicate thing. I’m an adult, just like you, and I can handle things like this myself. And - and you don’t have the right to say those things to Kaiko after the way you treated me when I told you about it.”

Tooru turned his head, eyebrows knit in confusion.

“You wouldn’t look at me. You left me crying, worrying if you’d ever want to see me again; do you have any idea how scary that was? I - I blamed myself! I called you because I thought you would comfort me, but instead, you made me feel guilty!”

“Hajime - “

“I get that you’re stressed. I get that you have work and a company to run, but you shouldn’t take it out on me!” Hajime released a shaky breath. He rubbed his wrists. “You shouldn’t take it out on me in other ways.”

Tooru was smart, Hajime never doubted that, so he wasn’t surprised when he instantly understood what ‘other ways’ meant. The sex. The brutal office sex filled with degrading words, rough pacing, and so many other things.

The brunet didn’t reach out for Hajime, worried it would worsen his partner’s clearly shaky state. “I - I’m sorry, Hajime . . . but that’s what you agreed to. You agreed that as long as I gave you whatever you wanted, you’d let me get my frustrations out.”

“There’s a difference between getting your frustrations out and abuse of power.”

Tooru flinched at the abuse. He took a cautious step forward, and when Hajime didn’t back away, he risked reaching out to touch his face. Hajime accepted the touch and while he clearly wanted to lean into it - like always did - he held back.

Thankfully, he did put his hand over Tooru’s, keeping him from pulling away. “It’s just - sometimes I feel like you have this power over me, and that no matter how hard I try, I’ll always be inferior to you. You’re older and so much richer than me. I - I feel like a toy, Tooru.”

Tooru raised his other hand, resting it at the base of Hajime’s hair. “Hajime,” Tooru whispered, pulling the shorter forward so he could kiss his forehead, “I’m so sorry. I was - I was too rough, and I let my stress get over me.” Hajime finally leaned into Tooru’s hand, though his eyes were screwed shut and his jaw was clenched.

“I don’t ever want you to feel like that - like you’re inferior like you’re a toy. You’re just as much of a human as me.” Tooru pulled Hajime into his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. “Baby, you can tell me anything. I respect you so much, Hajime. Your - your word and law to me. I know I’m supposed to be the - I dunno what to call it . . . boss? No, no, that’s - that’s so wrong.” Hajime laughed shakily. It was a reassurance. “But it’s the opposite; I would do anything for you, Hajime, literally anything.”

Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru. “I wanna go back to what it was like when - when I was learning. You were so patient with me, you were soft and whispered praises. I don’t like the degradation, at least not the way you do it. I’m fine with the occasional mean name, but - but I want you to tell me - I just don’t want to feel like I’m only good for sex, Tooru.”

A shredding feeling tore into Tooru when Hajime started sobbing. He did that. He made one of - if not the most - the most important people feel like he was good for nothing but sex.

Tooru ran his fingers through Hajime’s hair. Now he was crying, but he didn’t want to take away from Hajime’s feelings, so he kept it as quiet as possible. “I’m so sorry, Baby. That - that power difference, is that why you didn’t tell me this sooner?”

Somehow, the wordless nod Hajime responded with was much worse than if he said, “Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I never want to hurt you. You mean so much to me, so fucking much.” Tooru released Hajime so he could drop on his knees. He stared up at Hajime, feeling like the shittiest person in the world when he saw the thick tears rolling down Hajime’s face. “I promise, I’ll listen. I’ll do whatever you want because your comfort means so much more than my satisfaction. I don’t need degradation or rough sex to enjoy what we have; you just being the person I’m with is enough.”

Hajime slowly joined Tooru on the floor. “Tooru, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Tooru squeezed his eyes shut, and even with the thick lump in his throat, he nodded and whispered, “I completely understand. I’ve always kept an out open for you, from day one, you’ve always been able to leave. I’m sorry if you ever felt differently.”

“What are we?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Hajime stared at the kitchen floor. “We - we don’t do it right. I shouldn’t stay late in the mornings. We shouldn’t cuddle and have nights where we just . . . just enjoy each other’s company. The exchange is - is that we fuck and I get money and shit, and that’s it.” Finally looking up, Hajime shakily repeated himself: “What are we?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Tooru whispered with barely any hesitation.

The two leaned in, Tooru’s face buried at the base of Hajime’s neck as the shorter ran his fingers through his bed head. Hajime loved touching his hair, Tooru noticed well into knowing one another, and he loved having his hair touched by Hajime.

“I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Tooru kissed Hajime’s Adam’s apple. “What do we want to do with that?”

“I - I think we spend some time apart, and we think more about this and if we really want to change our relationship.” Hajime’s hands stopped moving, resting in Tooru’s hair with his strands wrapped around his fingers. “Because I love you, but I need time to believe that I’m not just a toy for you.”

Tooru sniffled. “Can’t - can’t I help you?”

“You can - after I’ve thought about it myself.” Tooru pulled back to stare at Hajime. Both of them have run out of tears, eyes red and tear stains highlighting their faces. “Tooru, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Hajime.”

Tooru pulled Hajime into his chest, leaning back so they were laying on the floor in a tangle of legs. “Can we - can we just stay like this? Just for a little bit?”

Hajime sighed. “Of course.”

So, they lied there. In the silence of Hajime’s kitchen, listening to each other’s steady breaths and heartbeats. 

Hajime nuzzled into Tooru’s chest and stayed there for the remainder of their time together; he didn’t know the next time he’d get to do that.

Tooru held Hajime in a tight grasp, face buried in his neck so he could place small kisses to the skin; he didn’t know the next time he’d get to do that.

And when Tooru finally left, two hours later with their muscles sore and eyes no longer red, they hesitated at the doorway. Tooru stood in the open doorway, holding Hajime’s hand with a small space between them. They stared at their interlocked hands.

“I love you,” Tooru decided on.

“I love you, too,” Hajime instantly responded.

“I’ll t - “ Tooru stopped himself. He couldn’t say what he wanted to say: ‘I’ll text you later’ “Make sure you take care of yourself, yeah?”

“A little hypocritical of you.”

They shared a small laugh, but it quickly fell. 

They didn’t kiss. They didn’t hug. They didn’t dare do anything more than this long hold of hands because they both knew that if they did, they wouldn’t be able to leave.

And Tooru had enough respect for Hajime to be the first to let go.

“Bye, Hajime.”

“Bye, Tooru.”

It felt too cliche to end like that, too hollow.

So instead, Tooru selfishly and masochistically said, “I love you.”

Hajime nodded. “I love you, too.”

Then, Tooru slowly backed away, closing Hajime’s front door along with him. It clicked shut. Both men lingered, not that either of them would know. Tooru was the first to leave, though it was after two minutes of just standing there, a heavy weight on his chest.

But at the same time, he felt . . . comforted.

_ ‘I love you, too’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . there's probably like three, maybe four, chapters left


	10. the bed's so cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, you're so strong
> 
> Tooru, I'm sorry I hurt you

The sudden cold took everyone by surprise. The weather went from a slight chill to a freezing temperature with unexpected snow. Though it should’ve been expected, seeing as it was mid-November.

Hajime walked down the street in a thick black coat and a turquoise and white scarf. It wasn’t until he was halfway to work did Hajime remember the scarf was a gift from Tooru, and though he brought a heavy feeling to his heart, Hajime brought it closer to his face.

Hajime walked on the far side of the sidewalk to avoid colliding with other people. He was distracted by . . . everything. By his work, by his classes, by the shifts he’d taken on out of fear that Tooru’s support would vanish, and by Tooru in general.

Phone buzzing, Hajime pulled his glove off with his teeth and pulled his phone out.

**Issei:** How’re you feeling?

Hours after Tooru left - once Hajime finished lying in bed in a bubble of sadness - Hajime invited Issei and Takahiro over, and they were there a lot quicker than usual after Hajime gave them context.

**Hajime:** Better, I guess

**Hajime:** I miss him

**Issei:** I know, bubs, it’ll get better

(Bubs was a nickname Issei created in high school and only used it when they were comforting Hajime)

**Issei:** Do you wanna get Bobba after work?

**Hajime:** Please

**Issei:** Love you, bub, call me if you need anything

Hajime didn’t have time to respond because he arrived at work. He slipped his phone into his pockets, walking swiftly through the lobby of the coffee shop to the backroom for employees to change.

He didn’t give his co-workers much acknowledgment; none of them were friends with Hajime, and only a good handful of them actually talked to Hajime. He didn’t mind, most of them were either exhausted college students like him or assholes who thought they were so cool for working at a coffee shop.

After changing into his uniform - a simple short-sleeved button-up tucked into matching slacks and black shoes - Hajime locked up his locker and moved to the counter, where he would be working for the day.

“Hi, Iwaizumi,” a co-worker, a petite girl named Yuki with curly black hair, greeted tiredly. Hajime knew enough about Yuki to know she was a botany major at a public college, she was a lesbian with a very nice girlfriend, and she was one of the only people at the shop Hajime liked. “How’re you doing?”

“Shitty,” Hajime honestly answered.

Yuki hummed in understanding but didn’t push for more details. They fell silent, waiting at the cash registers for customers. Maybe it was lucky that Hajime worked the less busy shifts because Hajime had enough time to make a fake but convincing smile.

Deeper into his shift, Hajime was feeling better. Yuki maintained a short but comfortable conversation whenever they weren’t ringing people up, he met more nice customers than he did mean ones, and the constant moving and talking kept him from thinking about Tooru. Though every once in a while, someone would order Tooru’s exact coffee order, and Hajime would move just a bit slower than usual.

Hajime slid a small cup to a young woman before returning to the register. “Hi, what can I get you?”

“Uh, a conversation?”

Hajime froze, blinking at the register before slowly looking up. Kaiko stood in front of Hajime, dressed in a thick grey hoodie and jeans, holding a shy smile. Hajime swallowed thickly.

“Hey, uhm, I - yeah, sure, wait - wait over there, I’m almost on my break.”

Kaiko nodded and quickly moved to sit at an empty two-person table. Fingers slightly shaking, Hajime weakly continued his job. Some people knowingly smiled at him, picking up his uncomfortable posture.

“Hey, Yuki, I’m going on break.”

“Kay.”

Removing his apron, Hajime walked over to the table. He pulled the chair out and pulled it out away from the table; not enough to be too far, but enough that there wasn’t room for Kaiko to touch him, even if Hajime knew he wouldn’t try.

Kaiko drummed the table awkwardly. “Look, I - “

“Why’d you do it?”

Whatever Kaiko planned on saying died in his mouth. He opened and closed his mouth, searching for words that Hajime patiently waited for. Finally, sighing, Kaiko said, “I guess I was just caught up in everything, and I know that’s not a real excuse because I was sober and you . . . weren’t.”

“Clearly.” Hajime wanted to give himself props for getting his anger at bay. “I trusted you enough to let myself get drunk and you took advantage of it.”

“I just - “ Kaiko looked away from Hajime, fiddling with a straw paper that someone left at the table, “You were . . . you were encouraging - “

Hajime kicked Kaiko from underneath the table. He didn’t feel bad at all when Kaiko had to slap his mouth to keep his yelp at bay. “I was drunk. If I were sober, if I was even just a little bit tipsy, I wouldn’t have done anything like that. Not with you. Not with anyone.”

“Look, I’m sorry, but - “

“There are no buts, Kaiko.” Hajime slapped the table, gaining the attention of the surrounding table who had enough respect to look away and create conversation to drown the two out. “Did you think I would be okay when I sobered up? Did you think I’d be okay finding hickeys on my neck when you were supposed to look after me? Did you think I would be okay - happy? - when I found out  _ you _ were the one who took advantage of me?”

Hajime scoffed. “Get the fuck out with that shit.”

“I tried to apologize last night - “

“I saw.”

“But your boyfriend threatened me and blocked me.”

Hajime briefly went quiet. He’d been trying so hard to not think about Tooru, and what had broken the dam. Blinking away tears that he didn’t care if Kaiko saw, Hajime said, “And I’m sorry for that, and I planned on talking to you, but not this quickly.  _ I _ wanted to be the one to approach you because that meant I would be  _ ready _ for it.”

“I wanted to make it better - “

“Making it better would be giving me space, making it better would not try justifying using my drunkenness to touch me.” Behind him, a girl gasped quietly. Hajime squeezed his knuckles until they were white.

Kaiko rubbed his face. “I know, I know, I just - Iwaizumi, I like - “

“No. You don’t get to do this.”

“I just wanted to - “

“What you wanted to do was take advantage of me. Do you know what you should’ve done? You should’ve told me no, you’re drunk, we can’t do this. You should’ve taken me home in case I went off with someone else. If you wanted to tell you like me, you should have told me when I was sober so I wouldn’t have to reject you like this.”

It was getting harder to keep calm. It was so hard but Hajime was going to pull through; the last thing he was going to do was show Kaiko anything more than stoicness.

Hajime inhaled calmly, rubbing his knuckles in a comforting way he created in middle school. To others, it was probably weird and seemed unhelpful, but Hajime saw it as his best comfort.

“Say what you did was wrong, and stop there. I don’t want your desperate apologies or your stupid excuses.” Hajime stared at Kaiko intensely, waiting for him to return the eye contact. When he finally did, Hajime nodded. “Say it.”

“What I did was wrong.”

Hajime stood up. “Then we’re done here.”

.   
.   
.

Tooru’s mind was blank. Which was rare.

Almost always, his mind was racing with thoughts or opinions or fantasies to occupy the time. Right now, though, as he surrounded himself in the darkness of his bedroom, blanket hung lowly on his hips, Tooru couldn’t come up with a single thing to think.

He blinked slowly, gripping his pillow and inhaling slowly.

He’d been there for hours. The second he woke up, Tooru knew he wouldn’t have been to do anything without feeling so terrible, so he lay in bed from 7:00 AM to 12:00 PM and forward.

Koushi tried to call him every hour, but Tooru stopped picking up after their second conversation. Usually, Koushi had all the right words, but nothing he said made Tooru feel better.

Every time he found a thought, it was Hajime’s voice:

_ “There’s a difference between getting your frustrations out and abuse of power.” _

_ “It’s just - sometimes I feel like you have this power over me, and that no matter how hard I try, I’ll always be inferior to you. You’re older and so much richer than me. I - I feel like a toy, Tooru.” _

_ “I don’t like the degradation, at least not the way you do it. I’m fine with the occasional mean name, but - but I want you to tell me - I just don’t want to feel like I’m only good for sex, Tooru.” _

_ “Because I love you, but I need time to believe that I’m not just a toy for you.” _

Tooru rolled onto his back, covering his watering eyes with his hand. His exhale was shaky and anything but dry. “Fuck.” He cursed himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jesus, fuck. Fuck you, Tooru. Fuck off, Tooru.” Tooru took the balls of his palm to beat his temples, tears streaming down his face.

He kept like that for a few more minutes. When he stopped beating his temples, Tooru held his palms there, trying to calm himself down, though it was a really hard process.

Tooru dropped his arm to the side. There was a small drop in it, and Tooru pressed down into it in search of warmth that was no longer there. Raising his hand, Tooru moved his hand up, closing his eyes and pretending Hajime was at his side, smiling at him as he ran his long fingers into his hair.

Feeling like a fool, Tooru dropped his hand down.

“The bed’s so cold,” he whispered, his voice not carrying anywhere.


	11. tooru, get your shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *staring at my comments and trying to figure out how I'm going to respect my reader's opinions because they are genuinely very helpful and mean a lot to me, while also trying to keep the plotline that I want to use (a generally fluffy one with a romantic ending and maybe soft, soft comfort sex)*
> 
> Me: Eh, I'll figure it out in the morning
> 
> Me, two hours later: Fuck it, let's write a chapter

“Attention Sir Oikawa Tooru, we are entering your house, and calling the authorities will not stop us!”

Tooru jumped in place, the half-empty cup of tea that he’d been staring into falling in the sink with a clatter. Thank god for durable mugs or else Tooru would have another thing that makes him unreasonably upset.

Koushi tossed a bag onto the kitchen table before storming into the kitchen. Tooru backed away until there was nowhere left to run and Koushi was pressing a finger into his chest.

Behind him, Daichi and Akaashi were forcing Kuroo and Bokuto to sit down rather than join Koushi in ganging up on Tooru. The group was dressed in street clothes, all too casually dressed for people of their wealth.

“What the hell are you - “

“Shut the fuck up, Tooru!” Koushi snapped. “You fall off the grid for a week, don’t answer any of our calls, only text us every once in a while to confirm you’re not dead and leave all your paperwork for your employees to figure out! All because of some guy?!”

Tooru clenched his fists before grabbing Koushi’s wrists. “Hajime is not just some guy! Look, I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I scared all of you and that I’ve been slacking but - but - “ Tooru was at a loss for words. There was no excuse. There genuinely was no excuse for what he was doing.

What was he doing?

Koushi’s expression softened, and everyone was staring at Tooru in sympathy. The shorter male grabbed Tooru’s hand and rubbed his knuckles. “Tooru, I know it’s hard, we all know you love him, but . . . spiraling like this won’t help anyone. I’m sure Iwaizumi misses you, but I know you know he’s doing his best, and that he’s out there, living while you’re . . . wasting away.”

It was a harsh reality that Tooru was well-aware of.

Tooru glanced up at the others. Kuroo was raising a brow at him, Bokuto’s lip was jutted out, Akaashi’s usually stoic face had a trace of concern, and Daichi had his arms crossed with a soft expression.

“I - fuck. What am I doing?”

“You’re hurting,” Koushi instantly responded, “but you’re not coping. I know how you think, Tooru, and I know that unless you start getting back into your cycle, everything will collapse. Are you really willing to lose everything like that?” Tooru’s shoulders went slack but he accepted Koushi’s hug. “He’ll come back, Tooru, but right now, you have to be your own person.”

The tears were really expected after that.

Tooru tightened his hold on his best friend, burying his face in his shoulder as he sobbed softly.

He was a wreck, and this is what he needed.

Bokuto walked over, rubbing Tooru’s shoulder. “C’mon, why don’t you get dressed and we can go do some paperwork?” The offer was strained, and it was clear Bokuto would rather do anything else, but his smile was genuine.

“We can get some coffee,” Kuroo chimed in.

“Listen to some 2000’s pop,” Daichi added.

“Play some pool?” Akaashi offered.

Tooru only sobbed harder. “I’d like that. I’d really, really like that.”

.   
.   
.

“Oh, you’re alive,” Kunimi said, and though his voice was blank and generally apathetic, his face betrayed him - he looked relieved to see Tooru walking into the lobby, dressed in a sharp black suit with a cup of coffee in hand. “Kindaichi’s furious with you.”

Speak of the devil; Kindaichi emerged from the elevator, holding a thick stack of papers and a look that would make Lucifer scared, and he was coming straight for Tooru.

Accepting his fate, Tooru met Kindaichi in the middle, and let his assistant smack him in the face with the stack of papers. “Get up to your office! I never thought I’d say this, but you aren’t leaving your office until every one of these papers is done!”

“Yessir!” Tooru saluted, switching his empty coffee cup for the papers. He rushed into the elevator, but not before throwing his arms around Kindaichi. “Raise, Kindaichi, biggest raise a person can get!”

“You can’t bribe me outta my anger, boss.”

“Worth a shot.” Tooru chuckled, the doors closing. “But you really are getting a raise!”

On every floor, Tooru ran into an employee that scolded him, and he apologized every time. The worst was to come, and the worst was in the form of Yahaba Shigeru with Kyoutani Kentaro on his tail.

Tooru swallowed. He was taller, he was their boss, but he felt like nothing but an intern under his best employee’s looks.

“We finished three projects,” Yahaba said, voice steely and intimidating. “Projects that you should’ve finished.” 

When Tooru opened his mouth to apologize, Kyoutani cut him off, “We wanted to get more done, but we had a date.”

Yahaba’s scary expression fell into a surprised one, then flushed. “Kentaro! We were supposed to intimidate him, not tell him we’re dating!”

“He’s already been scolded enough, Shigeru might as well tell him something he’s been wanting to hear since the day you pinned me against the wall.”

Tooru shuffled into the corner of the elevator as the two had a lover’s quarrel.

It seemed like ages before Tooru was walking into his office. He sighed, looking around the bright room. His eyes landed on his desk and his guts instantly twisted and turned.

“Kindaichi!” Tooru called, and his assistant was inside the office within seconds. “Order me a new desk, a black one preferably.”

Kindaichi nodded. He was always a no-questions-asked man.

Tooru decided to work on the couches, surrounding himself with his laptop, papers and pens, and a couple of cups of coffee that would eventually be drained then thrown onto the ground.

He felt a ping of nostalgia; he felt like he was in college.

Hajime would’ve snorted at that. “Welcome to my world,” he’d say with a smirk.

Tooru rapidly shook his head.

No, not now. No Hajime thoughts.

No Hajime thoughts for a while.

.   
.   
.

Hajime leaned back in his seat, shooting a look at Tomoe. “Are we supposed to know what any of this means?” He whispered softly. The two looked up at the chalkboard covered in confusing equations that their professor was gesturing at.

Tomoe shrugged. “I think. Doesn’t mean I know what it means.”

Sighing, Hajime straightened his chair. He tapped his pencil on his notebook and tried to process what he should be learning.

Hajime was thankful when his phone buzzed, more than he should’ve been considering he was in the middle of a lecture.

**Hiro:** Working tonight?

**Hajime:** Nah, I took as many shifts as I could so I could focus on my work

**Hajime:** I have a really long paper due this weekend

**Hajime:** Why?

**Hiro:** Mind if Issei and I come over? We could be some company, and we wanna make sure you’re okay

Hajime puffed one cheek out in annoyance.

**Hajime:** How many times do I have to tell you that I’m fine?

**Hiro:** Idk. It’s not every day you have a painful break up with your not-exact-boyfriend-but-definitely-not-anything-less

**Hajime:** Touche

**Hajime:** I mean, yeah, I miss him a shit ton and kinda wanna text him, but I need a bit more time to start feeling better about myself

**Hiro:** Still feel like a toy?

**Hajime:** No, not really, but it’s still hard to convince myself that I’m not inferior. Tooru’s pretty intimidating, not that I’d ever tell him

**Hiro:** I get it

**Hiro:** We’re coming over whether you like it or not

**Hajime:** I know

Hajime felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Tomoe staring at him. “Dude, at least try to understand this shit. If I’m gonna copy someone’s notes, I’d want it to be you; those things are formal as shit.”

Snorting quietly, Hajime set down his phone and looked back at the board.

...Yeah, still didn’t make any sense.

.   
.   
.

“Ghibli!” Issei yelled, bursting into Hajime’s apartment with a pile of big, fuzzy blankets and snacks. Takahiro followed suit with a large stack of DVDs and a smile. Hajime looked up from his place on the armchair, legs crossed and laptop balanced on his thighs. “How are you doing, sunshine?”

“Other than being emotionally drained by this essay, slightly above average.”

Issei hummed, accepting the answer. It was certainly better than the response he gave a few days ago - “Shitty as fuck but I’m doing a great job pretending otherwise.”

As Issei set up the movies and blankets, Takahiro sat down. “Has he texted you?”

“No,” Hajime said, glancing at his phone that was sitting on the small side table by the armchair, “and he won’t. Tooru knows that he has to wait for me to text him.”

Issei snatched the remote, jumping onto the couch - more so Takahiro’s lap - with an unreadable hum. “When do you think you’re gonna text him? Hiro told me what you said, about having to get feeling inferior, and I’ve been thinking - “

“Dangerous,” Hajime quipped.

“Fuck off. I’ve been thinking, maybe you should text him, but . . . text him like how you text us.” Hajime didn’t look up from his laptop, but he made sure Issei could see his raised eyebrows. Issei sighed; they’ve always hated having to explain themself. “Don’t text him like he’s your sugar daddy who you are hopelessly in love with! Text him as your friend who happens to be older and richer and one of the hottest men to walk the earth.”

When Takahiro cleared his throat loudly, Issei pushed his face away. “You just gotta . . . stop seeing him as this challenge to live up to, and as a friend who can become something more.”

A silence fell over the room. Hajime’s fingers hovered over the keys, an unfinished sentence staring back at him. He blinked as Issei’s words settled in.

They made sense. A lot of sense.

Fuck, he hated when they were right.

“That was good, babe,” Takahiro broke the silence. “You’re so smart.”

“Ruined. You ruined it!” Hajime yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the couple. “Right in front of my salad?”

Issei caught the pillow and quickly threw it back at Hajime, who caught it with even more ease. “Text him! Not because you love and miss him, but because you need to make a more casual relationship!”

“After we watch Ponyo!”

“Bitch, we’re watching Totoro.”

“But Ponyo’s my favorite,” Hajime said in a much softer tone. A tone he knew even the strongest of men can’t ignore. “Issei, you know that.”

“...fine, after we watch Ponyo.”

-

**Hajime:** Do you watch Ghibli?

. . .

**Hajime:** I can see you read this

**Tooru:** Yeah, sorry, you just literally gave a heart attack and I spent the last ten minutes screaming

**Tooru:** Yeah, I’ve watched Ghibli

**Hajime:** Ponyo or Totoro?

**Tooru:** Ponyo, obviously

**Hajime:** I KNOW, RIGHT? Ponyo has a plot, damn it!

**Tooru:** I missed you

**Hajime:** Yeah, me too

**Hajime:** Spirited Away or Princess Mononoke?

**Tooru:** Princess Mononoke

**Hajime:** A man of intellect

-

Tooru blinked at his screen.

He was confused.

He was overjoyed.

He kinda wanted to cry.

Either way, he responded to all of Hajime’s questions, a smile growing as their conversation continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, depending on the response this chapter gets, there might be a lot more updates than I thought there would be.


	12. don't step on my feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my boys and their disgusting romance

**Tooru:** If you see my face on the news, know I was nothing more than an unwilling accessory

 **Hajime:**???

 **Hajime:** Tooru?

 **Hajime:** I am literally in the middle of a study group and now I’m googling you to check you’re not arrested

 **Tooru:** Sorry, sorry, I had to make sure Koushi didn’t stab some guy with a pool stick

 **Tooru:** My friends are trying to get me out more and now I’m at a shady bar and I think I’m about to watch a murder

 **Hajime:** Can I have your house if you die?

 **Tooru:** My will is already written, Hajime, but if I manage to find some breath, my dying words will be that you get my house, yes

 **Hajime:** I’m gonna sell that bitch

 **Tooru:** Wow, okay, cool

 **Tooru:** NOW I GOTTA GO, AKAASHI HAS A BOTTLE

-

 **Hajime:** Are you watching the game?

 **Tooru:** MSBY Black Jackals VS Sendai Frogs?

 **Hajime:** Yeah, yeah, that one

 **Tooru:** Obviously. Bokuto and Kuroo are next to me and we’re screaming because we all love volleyball a shit ton

 **Hajime:** I’m forcing Issei and Hiro to watch it with me

 **Tooru:** Do they not like volleyball

 **Hajime:** No, they do, just not as much as me

 **Tooru:** We should watch a game together! I’ll make sure you don’t go a single minute without commentary

 **Hajime:** One one hand, watch volleyball with you. On another hand, listen to your annoying voice as I try to enjoy a game

 **Tooru:** Mean!

 **Tooru:** See if I ever watch a game with you

 **Hajime:** Breaking my heart, Tooru

 **Tooru:** I WILL ENJOY THE GAME NOW

-

 **Tooru:** Hey, Alexa, what’s the best way to tell your friends to stop banging in the room next to you

 **Hajime:** Welcome to my life since Issei and Hiro started dating

 **Tooru:** Bitch, I’ve been dealing with their shit for YEARS. Literally like six years

 **Hajime:** Gross. Are they like . . . having sex, or going at it?

 **Tooru:** Going at it. Going at it so hard I can hear the drywall chipping

 **Hajime:** Sounds familiar

 **Tooru:** Shut up. At least we didn’t do it with other people around

 **Hajime:** Just blast the Duck Song 10 Hours and they’ll stop

 **Tooru:** I might die, but at least I would have died getting justice for my eardrums

 **Tooru:** Wish me luck

 **Hajime:** I salute you, Soldier

-

 **Hajime:** So I’m at the library

 **Hajime:** Barbecue sauce on my tiddies

 **Tooru:** I’m sorry, what the fuck did you just say to me?

 **Hajime:** I keep forgetting how much older you are

 **Tooru:** Rude

 **Hajime:** ANYWAYS. I’m at the library, just trying to study for this test, and I look up, and there’s this guy watching hentai. Just straight up hentai, uncensored, and everything.

 **Tooru:** What kind of school are you attending?

 **Hajime:** A weird one, I guess

 **Hajime:** I kinda want to talk to him, just figure out what kind of guy I’m sharing a school with

 **Tooru:** I can’t believe I’m wasting my lunch break on this conversation

 **Hajime:** You chose to entertain this conversation

 **Tooru:** You texted me and told me you have barbecue sauce on your tiddies; how am I supposed to ignore that shit?

 **Hajime:** Get back to eating, I’m about to make a new friend

.  
.   
.

“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Your. Phone!” Issei yelled, hitting Hajime with their pillow, bouncing on the mattress like a toddler. “Hajime, if I knew telling you to text Tooru would end up in you spending your entire time texting him, I would’ve told you to never contact him again!”

Hajime snorted. He shot Tooru a quick explanation of why he needed to drop this conversation then gave his best friend a tender smile. “Issei, my beautiful best friend, make up your mind on my life decisions.”

Groaning loudly, Issei flopped down onto Hajime’s lap. They dramatically flipped around so they were looking up at Hajime with a pout. “Give me attention.”

“Don’t you have Hiro for that?”

Issei sighed. “He’s at a job interview.”

Hajime laughed, amazed. “Knew taxi driving wouldn’t work out for him. What is he working for now?”

“Bartender.”

“Finally putting his skills of alcoholic drinks to use, I see.”

“Sounds like you’re calling the love of my life an alcoholic.”

Hajime grabbed the pillow Issei was hitting him with, smacking their exposed stomach. Issei yelped, sitting up before grabbing a second pillow and smacking Hajime in the face with it.

They had a short fight, snorting whenever one of them nearly fell off the bed. When it ended, Hajime slowly slid off the bed with a huff. “If I let you take me to lunch, will you shut up?”

“Only if we split the check.”

“Fine by me.”

.  
.   
.

The ramen shop has always been Hajime’s favorite - the food was cheap but tasty, the employees were kind and knew both Hajime and Issei by name, and the rustic aesthetic was pleasing to the eyes.

“If this place ever gets shut down, I’ll kill myself,” Issei sighed happily, shoving a bundle of noodles into their mouth. “Why haven’t we gone here in ages?”

“Because this is where Terushima dumped me,” Hajime answered with a shrug.

In his time with Tooru, Hajime had gotten over his ex-boyfriend dramatically. He tossed out all the pictures he was too attached to, took Issei’s advice and burned any article of clothing the fake blond left at his apartment, and finally blocked his number.

There was still a small wound - of course, there would be, it was Hajime’s first heartbreak - but he was over it for the most part.

“Ah, right, that bastard. I wish I could grab him by the tongue piercing and just . . . rip it out.”

“How vulgar.”

The duo froze, eyes wide and hands still. A shadow filled the middle of the table. Hajime’s eye twitched before slowly looking up. His heart dropped at the sight of Terushima, hands placed on his hips with a cocked eyebrow and condescending smirk.

He looked exactly the same from when Hajime last saw him, which so happened to be the two tables away from the one Hajime and Issei sat at. Issei was quick to stand up, grabbing a fork and raising it.

“I’m gonna stab you, I swear to god.”

“Issei, sit the fuck down.”

Issei threw their hands up. “Come on, Hajime! Lemme stab him, just a small stab.”

“Go outside.”

Issei dropped the fork, recognizing the harsh tone of Hajime’s. They grabbed their wallet, slamming down their half of the check, and stormed out of the restaurant, but not before slamming their shoulder into Terushima’s.

Hajime smirked at the way Terushima stumbled back.

Then it was just him and his trash ex. Hajime turned his head, staring at his food as he played with it. Terushima sat down in the chair next to Hajime, trying to wrap his arm around the shorter male, but he scooted away instantly.

“Oh, come on, babe, don’t be so cold.”

“Don’t call me that,” Hajime said, voice softer than he wanted it to be. “And don’t touch me.”

Terushima huffed. “You can’t still be hung over me. Am I that special?”

“No, you aren’t.” It was a half-lie and Hajime hoped Terushima wouldn’t be able to tell. The blond, despite his douchey personality, was smart, smarter than Hajime, actually.

Terushima leaned in with a smirk. “C’mon, Hajime, you know what we had was special; I was your first . . . well, kind of.” He squeezed Hajime’s wrist. “Maybe we can fix that.”

“Someone already did, but thanks for asking.”

Terushima’s hold on Hajime’s wrist tightened. “That desperate to lose your v-card that you threw yourself at the most willing dude?”

Hajime glared. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“At least I have people to turn to. What do you have going for you? By the looks of it, no one besides that weirdo.”

Hajime rubbed his temples. He was not going to let Terushima get to him, no, not now, not ever.

Terushima wrapped his arm around Hajime, snapping him out of his concentration. “Hajime, baby - “ Hajime flinched, recognizing Tooru’s favorite nickname for him. It sounded so wrong on Terushima’s tongue. “Let me show you what you’re missing out on.”

“No.”

“Hajime~”

“No.”

“Babe.”

“Let me go.”

Terushima scowled. He stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, rattling it. “Alright, fine, but never forget that you’re nothing without me. I’m the best thing that happened to you, and you’re never gonna get anything better.”

Hajime tightened his fists. He was shaking and clenching his jaw to make sure tears didn’t well up in his eyes. Terushima chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

.  
.   
.

Issei ended up sucker punching Terushima in the face, and they stayed with Hajime for a few hours to try and comfort him, but they weren’t really helping by screaming about how trashy Terushima was.

Hajime had his face in his pillow. The music blasting from his speakers was blocking out the curses he was screaming into his pillow. “You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck! Terushima, you suck so much!”

Yelling one last time into his pillow, Hajime snatched his phone from the floor. He turned off the music and dialed the number he’s been wanting to call for the last few days.

He was only a little surprised when the call was answered in one buzz.

“Hajime?”

“Hey, Tooru, can - can we talk? For a bit? Unless you’re busy.”

“No, no, I’m not! I promise.” Tooru laughed. Hajime listened to the sound of feet padding on the hard floor then the sound of springs, so Hajime assumed Tooru was on his bed. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“I - no. I ran into Terushima.”

Tooru’s breath audibly hitched. “What did that bastard say to you?”

Hajime sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it. Can we just . . . talk about something? Literally anything else.”

“Of course, what do you wanna talk about?”

“How’s work going? We used to talk about it whenever we woke up too early to do anything. I didn’t understand anything about percentages, but I really liked hearing you talk about it. So . . . how’s work?”

Tooru sighed happily. “We’re working on this really big collaboration with Nekoma and Fukurodani, and thank god Kuroo and Bokuto are only chaotic when they aren’t working because I’d never be able to work with them if it was any different.”

-

Hajime snorted. “Wait, so you and Sugawara - you guys actually - really?!”

“College was wild,” Tooru chuckled, “it was just some fling, and some best friends experiment with each other. It didn’t really mean much to us, we’re still really good friends, and we only bring it up when we want to make Daichi jealous.”

Hajime hummed. He nestled into his pillows, letting a comfortable silence linger around the two. “Hey, Tooru, can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Do you - do you still love me?”

“Of course.” There was no hesitation, Tooru’s response was swift. “Why?”

“Can you come over? I know it’s late but . . . I miss you.”

“I’m already running down the stairs, give me ten minutes.”

Hajime laughed, covering his eyes with his hand as his smile turned large and dopey. “I’ll unlock the front door.”

.  
.   
.

Hajime played with his thumbs as he waited on the couch. As he contemplated all the things that could happen, the front door swung open, and Hajime was tackled onto the couch.

“I’m here!” Tooru cheered. He cupped Hajime’s face and smiled brightly.

Hajime returned it. He held Tooru by the neck, rubbing it down to his shoulders. They were both wearing oversized hoodies and sweatpants, hair messy with slight tiredness in their eyes. Though the tiredness was drowned out with adoration.

Tooru nuzzled into Hajime’s neck. “I missed you, baby.”

“I missed you, too,” Hajime sighed, wrapping his legs around Tooru’s thighs. “Wanna watch Godzilla?”

Tooru snorted. “What is it with you and Godzilla?”

“We’re gonna watch it whether you like it or not.”

“Oh my god, fine.”

-

Despite his insistence and his almost unhealthy love for Godzilla, Hajime wasn’t focused on the movie whatsoever. He was busy playing with Tooru’s hair, who was lying on his chest, returning his stare with a soft smile.

“We should be watching the movie,” Hajime mumbled. He didn’t try to look away from Tooru. “I’m sure you hear it all the time, but you’re really handsome.”

Tooru chuckled. “Yeah, I do, but it’s nice hearing it from you. You’re really pretty, Hajime.”

“I don’t get that a lot.”

Tooru sat up, moving so he was directly above Hajime. “You should.”

Hajime blindly reached for the remote. Once he had his fingers wrapped around it, he turned off the TV, leaving the two in the darkness, the only thing letting them see each being the faint light from the kitchen.

Tooru suddenly sat up. He grabbed Hajime by both hands and pulled the younger to the kitchen. Hajime watched as Tooru stood on his toes to reach the old radio, the one Hajime hasn’t touched in ages.

“I dunno know how good the quality is.”

Tooru smiled. “It’s okay.”

He turned the knobs for a bit before a familiar tune started up.

_“Fly Me to the moon and let me play amongst the stars - “_

“Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,” Tooru sang, wrapping one of his arms around Hajime’s waste, grabbing his hands before swaying with him. Hajime sighed, throwing his arms around Tooru’s neck. “In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.”

The two swayed around the kitchen, Hajime mumbling apologies every time he weakly stepped on Tooru’s feet. The brunette simply laughed as he continued to sing.

“Fill my heart with song, let me sing forevermore. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.” Tooru ducked down, pressing his forehead against Hajime’s own. “In other words, please be true. In other words, in other words, I love you.”

The song faded out, a small beat of silence coming before a new song started playing. Tooru tilted his head to the side. “Hajime, can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Tooru chuckled, holding Hajime’s face and the base of his neck. He softly pulled him in, lips brushing against Hajime’s before the shorter dove in to press their lips together.

They sighed in the kiss, Hajime’s arms still wrapped tightly around Tooru’s neck as the taller dropped his to hold Hajime’s waist softly as if he would break if he held him too tight.

Their lips moved together softly, pulling away only a few centimeters before going back in for another long-lasting kiss. Eventually, Hajime backed Tooru up against the counter, moving away from his lips to softly kiss his jaw.

“I missed you,” Hajime sighed, “I missed you so much.”

Tooru laughed softly. “I missed you, too, baby”

Hajime stopped where Tooru’s jaw met his neck, staying there as he basked in the warmth, the familiar feeling of Tooru’s hands holding his hips and soft hair tickling him slightly.


	13. like, just super sappy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Returns a month later with soft sex and extreme fatigue* Hey, what’s up?

Hajime and Tooru stayed on the couch for a couple more hours. Hajime was the one resting on Tooru’s chest this time, face turned so his cheek was squished against Tooru’s hard pecs - Hajime tried his best to not think about it.

Tooru’s hand was low on Hajime’s hip, drawing circles or running up and down so his fingertips just barely grazed the small line of exposed flesh. His other hand was propping up his face, giving Hajime easy access to stare at his face, which was beautifully illuminated by the blue light from the TV.

From the moment they met, Hajime had always been enamored by Tooru’s beauty: smooth and blemishless skin, wide brown eyes, soft pink lips, and legs that went for days. Despite this - somewhat soft - beauty, Hajime knew there was power hidden underneath that beauty. Sharp canines, a thick neck, broad shoulder with a matching broad chest, and his legs were somewhat soft up until his thighs, which were hard and thick.

Hajime unconsciously shivered. Tooru, misunderstanding it as a side effect from grazing Hajime’s skin, kept his hand on the shorter man’s thigh, but still drew small circles on the clothed muscle. Hajime, too embarrassed to admit the real reason he shivered, didn’t comment on the change.

The movie drew on, but Hajime wasn’t paying much attention. The hand that was once placed on his thigh was now right against his heart. Tooru could no doubt feel the beating of his heart. Hajime would be a little embarrassed if his face wasn’t pressed up against Tooru’s chest, which meant he could hear the brunet’s thumping heart without much concentration.

“You’re heart’s beating really fast,” Hajime mumbled softly, voice barely audible over the movie. Tooru’s hand briefly stiffened before relaxing. “Should I get up?”

“No,” Tooru’s response was swift and followed up his other hand moving to pull Hajime closer if that was even possible. He rubbed Hajime’s arm affectionately. His attention finally dropped away from the movie onto Hajime. He smiled sheepishly. “Your thigh is kinda . . . “ Tooru shifted his hips a bit. He inhaled sharply, face turning pink as he did his best to stay still.

Realization settled over Hajime after a few seconds. Now that he was aware of it, Hajime could feel a slight hardness against his thigh. The two of them were silent for a couple of seconds, both of them struggling to find words.

Tooru offered up an idea first: “I’ll just - I’ll just go the bathroom to, uh, yeah.”

The older tried to comfortably push Hajime off of him, but the shorter wasn’t budging. “Hajime, you don’t have to do any -  _ shit _ .” Tooru’s breath was caught in his throat when Hajime squeezed his hard-on. “Seriously, you don’t have to.”

Eyes focused on Tooru’s lower half, Hajime mumbled, “I want to.”

Tooru struggled to figure out what he was supposed to do. When he realized he wasn’t gonna convince Hajime, he leaned back onto the arm of the couch, resting his arms on his abdomen, thighs slightly spread so Hajime could crawl between them.

Hajime tugged Tooru’s sweatpants and briefs down just enough for his cock to spring free. It was dripping heavily with precum, and the red flesh on the tip showed just how long Tooru had been hiding it.

“Baby,” Tooru whimpered when Hajime wrapped his lips around the head, tongue instantly dipping slightly into the slit to collect his precum. His slender fingers found purchase in Hajime’s hair, holding the locks lightly.

Hajime wasted no time, steadily bobbing his head to take more of Tooru down. When he reached the base, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, pulling a guttural moan from Tooru, who was doing his damn best to not buck up and start fucking Hajime’s mouth.

He didn’t think they were quite there yet.

Maybe it was because it’d been a while since he got off, or purely because it was Hajime, either way, Tooru’s orgasm came faster than he expected.

He moaned loudly as he came, watching through half-lidded eyes as Hajime slurped the remains of his cum. The younger pulled off his cock slowly, licking his shiny lips after he released Tooru’s tip with a loud pop.

Groaning, Tooru extended his hand, and Hajime crawled up to crash his lips into Tooru’s. Tooru held Hajime’s cheek as the other hand slid beneath the waistband of Hajime’s sweats, wrapping his fingers around Hajime’s hard cock.

Just like Tooru, Hajime didn’t last long, and the two quickly found themselves in Hajime’s bedroom, Tooru’s back pressed against the wall as Hajime straddled him.

While the air was heavy with arousal, there was no rush. Tooru held Hajime’s waist as they kissed slowly, tongues moving and teeth nipping into lips. Hajime moved his hands from Tooru’s shoulders down his chest. He groped the muscle there, fingers dropping into the crevices of Tooru’s abs.

Hajime pulled away, catching his breath as Tooru moved in to kiss his neck. His tongue moved down from where his jaw met his neck to his bobbing Adam’s apple. Hajime groaned when Tooru sucked hard onto his skin.

“I dunno if I’ll be able to cover that,” Hajime quipped as Tooru moved further down his body. Hajime lifted his arms to strip himself of his hoodie, helping Tooru take his off.

“Good,” Tooru mumbled.

Hajime gasped when Tooru started sucking on his nipple, lightly chewing on it as he rolled the other between his fingers. Hajime held Tooru’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Mm, Tooru,” Hajime gasped.

Tooru pulled off. He carefully moved the two of them around so Hajime was lying down, staring up at Tooru as he slowly climbed over him. Hajime sensed Tooru’s hesitance in both his body language and the way he was looking between Hajime’s eyes and his lower half.

“We can stop if you want,” Tooru said. He remained in place, letting Hajime pull him down by the neck. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Hajime’s neck. “I won’t be mad, baby.”

Tugging at Tooru’s hair, Hajime whispered, “Tooru, we’ll stop once we’ve both cummed.”

That was all Tooru needed to push him to kick off his sweatpants and underwear once again. He leaned over to the bedside table as Hajime kicked off his own pants. Hajime watched from the corner of his eye as Tooru pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

When Tooru returned above Hajime, he caressed Hajime’s hip. “How do you want it, Hajime?”

“I want to see you, Tooru.”

Tooru hummed. He grabbed the lube, pushing Hajime’s thigh lightly in a soft demand to spread himself. Hajime did so, smiling softly. He’d missed this. Not the sex specifically, but the feeling of Tooru this close to him, stripped of all clothes so they could really feel each other.

What he missed most, though, was the way Tooru looked at Hajime like he was the world as he steadily opened him up, pressing soft kisses and praises against his abs.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Tooru whispered, pausing his ministrations when Hajime hissed at the addition of a third finger. He continued once he got the okay from Hajime. “You’re so pretty, Hajime.”

Hajime gripped the sheets, head lolling back onto the pillows. “Tooru, ‘m ready.”

Tooru nodded, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom. He ripped it open with his fingers rather than his teeth, which added another layer of softness to the atmosphere. 

Hajime closed his eyes with a shuddered breath, Tooru’s cockhead pushing in slowly. The stretch was welcome and Hajime chewed his lips to keep down the high-pitched whines that demanded to come out.

Once bottomed-out, Tooru pulled back to create a soft but firm pace. He reached up, holding Hajime’s hand. It was such a cliche move but Hajime felt his heart swell, and he returned the gesture with a tight squeeze.

“Talk to me, Tooru,” Hajime begged in a whisper.

Tooru nodded, swallowing. “You’re stunning, Hajime. God, you’re so good to me, the absolute best thing in my life - better than volleyball, better than my company.”

This isn’t what Hajime expected, but he didn’t want Tooru to stop, so he responded to his words with soft moans.

“You’re too good for me, baby, and I love that out of hundreds of people, you chose me. God, I can’t believe you chose me,” Tooru was getting a little choked up, his thrust stuttered a bit before he composed himself just enough to hold a consistent pace. “I love you. I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime blinked away the tears. “I love you, Tooru,” he whispered. The soft tone didn’t last long. He was teetering on the edge, hips canting to meet Tooru’s thrusts. His thighs were tensing up and Tooru pushed him over when he grabbed Hajime’s neglected cock.

Tooru came shortly after, pulling out and disposing of the condom before flopping on his side next to Hajime. The shorter one instantly rolled over so he was lying his head on Tooru’s chest.

Hajime was dozing off, barely able to keep his eyes open. Tooru was playing with his fingers. Outside, it started raining, thunder clapping as the storm started covering any form of light from the sky.

It shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was, but Hajime felt himself grow more tired as the rain started pelting his windows.

“Hey, Haji,” Tooru whispered. His voice was thick with tiredness.

Hajime hummed.

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow, okay?”

Hajime smirked softly. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the last, and then I'm gonna take a writing break before I write this super fluffy story


	14. yay, a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to level with all of you; the last couple of chapters were pretty forced. It’s not that I lost my love for this story - it will always hold a special place in my heart - but I did lose my passion for it. So while this story won’t end the way I imagined, and it is definitely shorter than I would’ve liked, I still put as much energy and care into it as I could.

Hajime woke up to an empty bed.

When he turned around to wrap his arm around Tooru, he was met with a warm indent in his bed. He stared at it for a while, not at all panicked by the emptiness, and by the time he was walking into the living room dressed in some sweatpants, Tooru was already finished with breakfast.

The brunette smiled at Hajime. “I didn’t want to wake you up,” he mumbled, pecking his lips before walking away to the stove where two omelets waited to be put on plates. Iwaizumi hummed, crossing his legs. “Matsukawa dropped by to check up on you. They were kinda surprised to see me. Happy, too, though.”

“How long did they stay?”

“Just a couple of minutes.” Tooru set the two plates down, sitting down next to Hajime so he could press his foot into the younger’s knee. “Wanna go to the planetarium?”

“Isn’t it shutting down soon?”

“That’s exactly why we need to go! I haven’t had an excuse to go since, like, forever!”

Hajime shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re a CEO of a successful company - three years away from thirty, may I add - who believes in aliens.” He snorted when Tooru had a sound akin to a dying animal. “Sure, we can go. Tickets are super cheap and they’ll take pretty much anyone who shows up.”

“You’re the best, Hajime.”

“I’m literally just going to the planetarium with you.”

“The. best.” Tooru said, kissing Hajime’s temple and squeezing his cheeks affectionately. “We can get lunch after, then we can come back here and cuddle and shit.”

Hajime hummed, leaning into the lips that were still softly pressed against his head. “Sounds nice. Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? You didn’t exactly bring anything but your phone and body last night.”

“Mmm, I’ll call someone to drop off a bag. Can I stay for a while?”

“As long as you want, babe.”

.   
.   
.

“Thanks, Yuda, I really appreciate it,” Tooru smiled thankfully at his dirty-blond driver. 

Yuda chuckled. “Part of the job description, Oikawa.”

Exchanging a light hug, Tooru waved goodbye to Yuda before closing the front door. He walked down the hallway into the bedroom where Hajime was getting ready. 

“Hey, baby, I got my - clothes.”

Hajime turned his head towards Tooru and smiled. “Oh, that’s good. I’m almost ready.”

Tooru was too dazed to even respond. Here Hajime was, leg propped up so he could properly pull up his fishnet leggings. He wore a cropped yellow t-shirt - which was just a few sizes too big, which left Tooru to conclude it used to be his - and a dominantly white checkered skirt and black belt. At the side of the bed was a pair of Doc Martins Tooru vaguely remembered buying a few weeks into their relationship.

His legs - which Tooru had fond memories of kissing and marking - were freshly shaven, shiny with moisturizer.

The final blow was the magenta lipstick on Hajime’s plump lips, the perfectly applied mascara, and the sharp eyeliner.

_ ‘Thank you, Matsukawa Issei,’  _ Tooru thought as he pulled Hajime into a needy kiss. Hajime stumbled a bit from the rudeness, but easily found purchase with Tooru’s shoulders.

Tooru made sure not to get too carried away, pulling back. He was given a five-second view of Hajime; his eyes were still closed, once dark magenta lips slightly lighter, and when his mascara-covered eyelashes fluttered open, Tooru had to physically step back lest they wasted the entire day in the bed.

“So you like it?”

“I adore it,” Tooru said into his hands, rubbing his face to get his senses back. He smiled at Hajime, kissing his forehead before opening the bag Yuda gave him. He pulled out a dark orange t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. “Give me a couple of minutes and we can leave.”

Hajime hummed, sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could put his shoes on.

-

Just like Hajime predicted, it was easy to get into the planetarium. It was a simple process; hand over a couple of yen bills, tell the woman at the desk to have a nice day, then walk into the large presentation room.

All the seats were empty, which easily allowed the couple to claim what Tooru deemed as the best seats in the entire building. They tossed up nearly all the arms in the row, Tooru lying flat on his back so Hajime could nuzzle into his chest. Their legs were a tangled mess, hands intertwined as they stared up at the projection of the galaxy on the ceiling.

“I’ll give it to you - space is beautiful,” Hajime mumbled a good portion into the presentation.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you,” Tooru whispered back even though he really didn’t need to. He tightened his hold around Hajime with a sigh. “We should see the Northern Lights someday.”

Humming, Hajime propped his chin on Tooru’s chest. “No expensive stuff for a while, but that sounds fun.”

“When do I get to spoil you again?”

“When I’m an athletic trainer and can give you the same attention.”

“That’s too long,” Tooru whined in protest. “Three months.”

“Seven months.”

“Four months.”

“Eight months.”

“Five months?” Tooru asked hopefully.

Hajime sighed. “You can buy me expensive products and take me to restaurants, but hold back on jewelry and trips until a year. I think that’s a suitable compromise.”

“Fine, but I’m not gonna be happy about it.”

“Would you rather I never let you spoil me?”

“In that case, I would simply break your rules.”

“Your teachers probably hated you.”

Gasping in fake offense, Tooru loudly said, “You know better than anyone my teachers ADORED me!”

If the planetarium wasn’t heading down the drain and people were around, they most definitely would’ve been violently shushed, but they were free to raise their voices as much as they wanted, which resulted in sassy banter throughout the rest of the presentation.

On their way out, Tooru told Hajime to wait outside for him.

After twenty long minutes, Tooru skipped out of the building with a bright smile. Hajime looked at him suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“Donated $50,000 so they can stay open for a while longer.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“Hey!”

The entire way to lunch, the two picked on one another - well, more like Hajime sassed and teased Tooru, who would then squawk like a bird or gasp in offense before dramatically defending himself. A couple of people stared at them, but the majority smiled. One lady even told them what an amusing couple they were.

“That’s a great compliment,” Hajime said when Tooru mumbled how unnecessary that woman’s statement was. “Better to be amusing than boring.”

“You sound like a motivational poster,” Tooru deadpanned as he held the door open for Hajime.

“Now that, that is not a good compliment.”

“Good thing it wasn’t a compliment.”

The two men smiled at one another, sliding their hands together as they were led to a table. The hostess left them to keep their banter up until a waiter came over, smiling sweetly when the two ordered.

“You can see the dead in his eyes,” Hajime whispered when the uniformed man walked away. 

Tooru slapped the back of Hajime’s hand. “Hey! I was a waiter in college, and it was a delightful experience.” Tooru’s tone was unconvincing, and it only took a slight eyebrow raise from Hajime to get him to crack. “Okay, it was the worst time of my life and I consider my quitting day as one of the happiest moments of my life.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“You’re quite the smartass today, Hajime.”

Hajime leaned his cheek into his free palm. “It’s easier to be smart when I’m not worried about my ass getting destroyed.”

Tooru had the decency to turn a little pink. “Uh, yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I told you, we’d get to do this when I was finally comfortable.” He let his eyes droop, smirking while biting his lower lip. “We can get back to shameless fucking soon.”

Tooru sighed heavily. “Hajime, I’d rather not pop a boner when we’re supposed to be having a romantic, non-sexual date.”

“Prude.”

“My recently deleted pictures would argue with that statement.”

Hajime blinked a couple of times. “Recently delete - you deleted your pictures of me?”

“Just the nudes. I felt dirty for keeping them.”

Hajime hid his flushed face in his hand. “Why are you such a gentleman?”

“Mama Oikawa raised me right.”

Snorting at the lame line, Hajime glanced up at Tooru, squeezing his hand in appreciation. “You can recover them, I don’t mind. I kept yours, though I didn’t look at them or anything; it never crossed my mind to delete them.”

Tooru hummed. “As long as you don’t mind me keeping them.”

“I sent them for a reason.”

“Boner, Hajime. Don’t wanna pop one.”

Laughing, Hajime easily found a way to cure Tooru’s impending arousal. “How’s Ushijima?”

Groaning loudly, Tooru quickly dove into a long rant about the “spoiled” CEO, his once interested dick now limper than a noodle.

.   
.   
.

“It’s just a twist, Tooru.”

“Nonsense! You are injured, and in your words, I am a gentleman!”

Hajime buried his face in Tooru’s neck, unwilling to meet the stares of other pedestrians. He was in Tooru’s arms, held in bridal style as the brunette speed-walked back to Hajime’s apartment, shamelessly excusing himself to the people he pushed past.

All this over a small twist of the ankle thanks to an uneven sidewalk.

“I can walk myself, Tooru, and this is embarrassing.”

“This is a necessity so it doesn’t get worse! Take it from me, Hajime, my baby, pushing even the smallest of injuries can be fatal!”

The use of Hajime’s nickname in such a loud tone made his face burn even more, and he gripped Tooru’s shirt as he deepened his face into the pale neck. He focused on Tooru’s useless rambling rather than the fond beat of his heart. He was supposed to be embarrassed and angry, not endeared!

“Has anyone ever told you how damn dramatic you are?”

“All the time!” Tooru moved Hajime to one arm - which, hello, how attractive? - and opened the front doors to his apartment complex. Hajime shyly waved at the front desk ladies, who were used to seeing Tooru, but not in this kind of situation.

Even in the elevator, Tooru refused to put Hajime down. When they reached the comfort of his apartment, Tooru sat Hajime down on the couch, elevating his slightly purple ankle so he could get an ice pack.

Hajime reached out, pressing his fingers against his ankle, and quickly pulled back with a wince. “Okay, maybe it’s more than a twist.”

“What did I tell you!” Tooru came racing from the kitchen. He carefully put the towel-wrapped ice pack on Hajime’s ankle. He caressed his calf with a small frown. “Need anything, baby?”

Hajime laughed through his nose. “Other than a movie and your attention? No.”

Tooru smiled, leaning down to kiss Hajime’s knee. “I could do that in my sleep.”

“I know, you sappy bastard.”

“You love it.”

Hajime sighed, running his fingers through Tooru’s hair as the older peppered his knee in kisses.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE DONE! This ending is probably a lot fluffier than I intended, but I love it just as much! I am so thankful for all the support I've been given with this story, and I hope a few of you stick around for my other stories! I have a fake dating one planned but maybe I'll save it for later! I haven't decided yet.


End file.
